Spider Woman?
by LMAJRJSM
Summary: New reporter Grace Adams is employed to write about Spiderman. She sees him in danger and gets captured and bitten by a genetically engineered spider and ends up being just like him. She becomes the person she never thought she could be.
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman fic

Disclaimer: Spiderman belongs to its Creator Stan Lee.

Notes: This story is set during Spiderman 2 and

Chapter 1

"We have a new reporter starting today, so make sure that you show her a great deal of respect. I hope to have her on line to write some hard hitting stories about Spiderman becoming a criminal." Jamison said to everyone in the office. "She'll be here later on today."

The whole building was buzzing about trying to get the latest edition of The Daily Bugle out on time for the printers. Peter Parker had gotten some more photographs of Spiderman; he had long gotten past the stage of defending himself against Jamison. He had gotten some good photos this time. "Hey Parker you got those photos for me?" Jamison said with a mouth full of cigar.

"Yeah right here Mr Jamison." Peter handed the file full of developed photos to Jamison.

"Good work Kid go and see the receptionist and she'll give you money for the photographs." Jamison said to Peter as he left his office. Peter sighed and went to get paid from the receptionist.

He took the elevator down to the ground floor to exit the building. He arrived on the ground floor and exited the elevator. He noticed someone enter the lift at the same time as he left it. They crossed paths for a moment and she looked back at him. Then the lift closed.

'Must be the new reporter' He thought to himself and left the building.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"May I introduce our new reporter Grace Adams, she'll be reporting tonight at a party where my son John Jamison will be tonight." Jamison introducing the new reporter who was looking out from behind her folders and waved shyly at everyone around her.

"Nice to be here." Grace said. "I hope to be a valuable asset to this newspaper." Everyone cheered and soon his or her attention had gotten back to working on the next issue. Grace sighed and got to work on her story, which she had been assigned.

As it was her first assignment it was only a short introductory piece. The piece was about her and what had gotten her into journalism. She wrote that she had a degree in physics and biology and masters in journalism.

She had finished her piece in a couple of hours. "This is good work. I'll put it in tomorrow. You might want to head off and prepare for the party tonight. Wear something formal alright?" Jamison said to her.

She left the building and headed back to her apartment. She had memorised the route from last time. What she did was to remember special landmarks, as she was terrible with directions.

/\/\./\/\/\/\/\/

Soon enough she was back at her apartment. It was high up in a building and the view was to die for. She was lucky she had managed to get this place she was almost outbid by some woman who wanted this place. From her research she gathered that the buyer was some rich person who just wanted to add another place to their growing list of properties.

The Rent was great and the place was pretty big. She had two bedrooms, a reasonably sized kitchen and bathroom. She did have a small living room, which held her laptop, which sat at her desk unless of course she had it with her, which she usually did though tonight she would just have to stick with the usual pad of paper and a pen, which was classic reporter.

She knew she would need something really hot looking in order to get attention of the intended person whom she was writing about. So she decided to get ready for what was going to be one of those long nights.

She went into her shower and went underneath the hot spray. Soon she was out of it again and walked into her room. She started by getting her dress from the closet. She had to put it away carefully as she felt she would need it pretty soon.

It was just a plain red strapless dress, which did not make her look stupid. It showed her figure off in just the right places. She then put on her shoes and pulled out her curling irons she then curled her hair slightly. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders. She applied slight make up to her eyes and face.

When it was about half and hour before she was supposed to be at the party she left the apartment grabbing her coats, keys, bags and press pass as she left. She had to lock the door from the outside to make sure that no one could thief her things.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

She arrived at the party a little bit before it was due to be in full swing. She showed her press pass at the door and made her way in. "Wow Grace it's nice to see you follow my advice." Jamison called from behind her.

"I had to otherwise I feel I wouldn't be allowed in here." She said honestly. She removed her coat and placed it somewhere she knew she would be able to see it. She looked around the well-decorated ballroom and saw everyone chatting.

"I want you to go and find our photographer for the night Peter Parker he should be somewhere at the front taking pictures of my son and his fiancée." Jamison said. He moved off to talk to some other important people around. Grace began to walk around looking for this Peter Parker.

Soon enough she found a young man holding a camera waiting and talking to what looked like Harry Osborne. She had heard of him and knew that he headed the new research division at his late father's plant.

Grace was now at the front of the crowd and saw that some of the male reporters were looking at her. "Well lookey here looks like Jamison has to get a woman to do a man's job." One of the men said to her. This got her attention and some of those around her.

"Are you a reporter or a pig? I can't really tell at the moment. Yes I work for Jamison but I am here because of my rep not because of what I look like so you can either put up with it or get bent. Your choice." Grace said not wanting to put up with anyone and wanting to concentrate on her assignment. 

She noticed Peter Parker coming over towards her. "You handle people well. I think we met earlier in the lift. I'm Peter Parker." He said to Grace and held out his hand.

"Grace Adams. I'm new here and I have had to put with a lot of hard headed reporters in my time and know enough to make them leave me alone." She said to him and shook his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/

John Jamison and his fiancée had come down the stairs and everyone was clapping. Peter looked shocked to see who Jamison's son's fiancée was. Grace looked at him and knew almost immediately that he knew that person.

Soon enough other reporters had begun asking questions. Grace put her hand up and asked 'When is wedding date?' and she asked all sorts of questions. Soon she had enough to write up on her article. She knew that she would need to do her research on this Mary Jane Watson and what John Jamison's previous visits into space.

When the party was over she grabbed her coat and bag. It had begun to shower outside. She would be getting wet and this frustrated her a little.

As she was walking the streets at night she started to feel like someone was following. "Hand over your purse and you won't get hurt." A thug said from behind. Grace's vision was slightly fuzzy and she was in fear for her safety.

"Alright lets not do anything stupid." Grace said as she turned around to face the thug. He was one of those younger men who were holding a knife. He looked like he was in his right mind.

"GIVE ME YOUR PURSE!!!" He shouted at her and she backed up into a wall nearby. She was about to hand over her purse when the masked crime fighter turned up and webbed the stranger up and he started to struggle. "You'll pay for this webslinger.

"You'll be in jail where you belong." He said back to the thief. He turned to look at Grace ready to help her if she needed it. "Are you alright miss?" He asked her. 

Grace looked at him for a moment, he had just saved her life and she was just standing there afraid of what to say if indeed at this moment she could say anything. Grace leaned against the side of the building trying to get over the fact that she had been held at knifepoint.

This city was full of crime it was surprising that she was not attacked on every street corner. But thanks to Spiderman it was not like that. "Thank you for the help." Grace said. She walked underneath a place where she would not get wet. Her make up had already begun to run.

She wiped her face with her hand and her face ended up being clean and normal. "You know it's not a good idea to be out here during the night unless you're with friends." Spiderman said to her. Grace looked at him with no longer fuzzy vision. "Are you lost?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm new here and I can't seem to find my way around here." Grace said honestly no longer did it make her feel stupid. Grace knew she would have to ask for help.

"I'll take you to your place." He grabbed her suddenly and started to web swing away from the sign and the approaching sirens as someone had obviously spotted the criminal. "Where do you live?" He said to her as he held her with one arm.

Grace told him where she lived and he headed in the right direction. Grace took in the view as she held onto Spiderman.

Soon they were on the roof of the building. "I'll leave you to it. I hope that you report the truth instead of the things that Jamison comes up with." Spiderman said.

"How did you know that I was a reporter I could be anything but how did you know that?" Grace said. She looked at him with curiosity.

"The way you hold yourself." Spiderman said. He let her go and had begun to walk away. He was stopped when Grace grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled at him and she let him leave. 'He is not a bad guy. I knew it.' She thought to herself. She then left to back into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 2

Grace woke up early the next morning and made herself some breakfast, which consisted of toast and orange juice. She then sat down to watch a news report on TV. "Spiderman saves reporter. Late last night Spiderman was seen saving new Daily Bugle reporter Grace Adams from a thug last night. The thief was detained and sent to Jail." The reporter said.

Grace looked at the photographs of Spiderman, which Parker was responsible for taking. She soon turned off the report and begun to write her article for Jamison. She made sure that the article was full of fun and interesting pieces and all the information she had found out last night.

When it was done Grace got ready for work and sent her work to herself at the Daily Bugle. Grace grabbed her keys, laptop and bag and left her apartment. She also prepared herself in case reporters from other newspapers hounded her and she knew that she might be. She walked fast into work and looked around in case she was spotted, being a good reporter sometimes meant that one had to be able to get into places without anyone else noticing her.

She had made it to the newspaper a few minutes later. Somehow she made it without running into any other reporters. She sighed as she reached the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and is on her way. "Hold the elevator." She saw Peter Parker running through the door.

Grace pushed the button to keep the elevator open and just stood there waiting for him to come in. "Thanks." He said and looked around. She just smiled ahead and waited for the elevator to reach the top floor.

/\/\/\/

Soon the elevator had reached the top floor of the building and both Peter and Grace entered the floor. Peter went to his desk and so did Grace. She was still thinking about Spiderman and how he had saved her life. She logged onto her computer screen and found her article. She printed it off and got it to Jamison.

"Spiderman obviously employed that criminal and tried to make himself look good in front of Adams." Jamison said to someone on the phone. He didn't notice Grace walk into his office.

"He didn't." Grace said hearing enough of the conversation. Jamison immediately put the phone down.

"You weren't meant to hear that." Jamison said. "You know Spiderman as someone who saves the day. He is a criminal and should be arrested." Grace put her article on the desk.

"Spiderman saved my life last night and the criminal didn't even know him. I know that some of things he does might make him look bad but I know he's not a bad person whoever he is under that mask of his." Grace said with honesty.

No one noticed Peter Parker come towards the door. He listened to the conversation and when it was over he walked into the office. "I have the pictures from the party last night." He said and put them on Jamison's desk.

"You'll learn in time that Spiderman is a bad person who cannot be trusted. He's dangerous. Write about him but don't go near him." Jamison said.

Grace left the room. She walked back over to her desk and noticed that Peter Parker was looking at her. "Is there something that you wanted?" She asked him. He came over to her desk.

"Spiderman will appreciate you sticking up for him. No one apart from those he saves seems to think that he isn't a criminal." Peter said. Grace looks at him and knows that he speaks the truth.

"I know about him before I came here I was always reading the articles written about him. I think that they're going push him too hard someday and more crime will ensue until no one is safe. They'll regret it and know that they were wrong." Grace said and then left the office to write her new story about Spiderman.

Peter looked at her as she left. 'If only she knew the truth. She is the only one here who thinks that I'm a good guy.' He thought to himself and then went back to his desk.

/\/\/\/

Grace walked around the city asking people about what they thought of Spiderman and the recent crimes that he had stopped. Most of the replies were positive and people talked about how he had saved them from certain disaster more than once.

Some people thought that he should reveal who he was and then maybe he would be accepted as a hero. Grace thought to herself that if people knew who he was then he would be in danger from people hounding him all the time.

Grace had walked around the streets and spotted Spiderman stopping a crime. Grace stayed her distance. As soon as he had caught the culprit and tied him up. Spiderman noticed Grace looking at him and he was about to walk over to but the police were soon arriving.

He ran down an alley and looked at Grace as if expecting her to follow him. She did and the police arrived too late to see where they had gone.

"I heard from Peter Parker that you've been defending me to the mogul who's in charge of The Daily Bugle." He said to her as soon as they were not visible to the public.

"Parker should not eavesdrop on private conversations." Grace said. "But I was defending you to Jamison. You saved my life and that merits a chance to prove yourself with me." She looked at him as he was sticking to the wall.

Spiderman just sat there staring at her. "Maybe he should and you should be careful anyone would think that you liked getting trouble." He said to her.

"You saw right through me what am I going to do now?" She said as she looked up at him. She heard the cops heading towards them. "You have to go otherwise they'll catch you and I don't think you want that."

He grabbed her again and squeaked in shock. He let some of his web out of his hand and in seconds were in the air again. "I need to talk to you too." Spiderman said. They glided through the air with her. It was like flying.

Soon they were somewhere where anyone could see them. "You should be careful around here not just because of thieves there worse things in this city than just thieves. There are those who control thieves criminal masterminds. People who are worse." He warned Grace.

"I know my limits trust me on that." Grace said and just looked over the rooftop she was on. "Peter Parker he's a nice guy and the only one of them I know in the city. You are the nicest hero I have met though."

"I take that as a compliment." He said to her. Grace just smiled at him and sat on the ledge of the building. She looked out at the view from where she was. It wasn't just a city you could look at you had to live it in order to really understand.

"Why are you so interested in what I do? I'm just a reporter and not a corrupt one." Grace said to him and just continued to look at him. She knew that she was one of those people who could make anyone uncomfortable if she stared at them for a long period of time.

She just sat there looking at him and he looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiderman fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee. As a sign of respect to the genius I will be putting in some of the characters from the animated series.

Chapter 3

Grace took the city in it and how peaceful it truly looked from here. It was like the calm before the storm. Grace she sighed and just began to walk around the building. She knew that she had to get back to work but technically she was doing exactly her job by finding out about the New York superhero.

Spiderman was just watching the city now like he was waiting for something to happen. "I have to leave soon I have something to do." He said to her. Grace just looked over at him and nodded. She knew that he had to look after the city.

Just as he was about to help her get back to the street level a flying villain appeared out of nowhere and started to attack them. "Ah Spiderman I was just looking for you. I didn't realise you would be entertaining guests." The villain noticed Grace standing there.

"Vulture can't you ever wait for one day not to test your wings." Spiderman said. He knew that Grace would have to go somewhere but there was no place to hide on this roof and no exit either. "You have to find somewhere to go and hide if you can."

"Let me assist you with that." Vulture said and he managed to grab Grace out of the grip of the hero and flew her into the air. Grace knew better now not to overreact in this kind of situation.

As she began to get higher Spiderman was the one who looked freaked out. He didn't want her to get hurt in any kind of situation. Vulture then dropped her off the building. Spiderman dived after her. Not wanting anything to happen to one of the very few people who believed him.

He saw her falling and managed to grab her with his web. Grace felt the sudden stop and looked up at him. "Grab on I've got you." She grabbed onto the webbing and stayed in the position.

"Watch out!" Grace said to him as the Vulture had swooped down at him attempting to stop Spiderman from helping her. He cut the webbing with his sharp wings and Grace began to fall again. She closed her eyes and tried to think about a good place.

Soon she hit something thinking it was the ground but it wasn't it was a sticking out flagpole. The impact hurt but she was safe for the minute at least. Grace looked at the battle ensuing above her and looked to see that the Spider had managed to get rid of the Vulture.

Her ribs were really hurting right now but she did not let them bother her and blocked out the pain. She was barely holding onto the pole and soon managed to get her leg wrapped around it. She got out her mirror and aimed it at the sun so that the Spider would know exactly where she was.

He made his way down to her and was eventually at her level. "Are you hurt?" He asked knowing it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

Grace nodded. Spiderman took her hand and they were off through the air again. "I'll put you down at the local hospital ok? I'll send Parker over to make sure you're alright." He said to her. She could tell that he felt guilty about this happening now.

"This wasn't your fault and I'll make sure that people know that." Grace said and they landed at the hospital. "Go." She said to him.

He left and she walked slowly into the hospital. The pain by now was getting worse. She should so not be walking around. As she made it to the reception desk she passed out from the pain.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When she woke up the next thing she knew she was in a hospital bed. She saw Parker standing there looking out the window. "He told me he'd send you what are you like his lackey?" She said with humour considering the state she was in.

"No I just know him as a close friend who lets me photograph him." Peter said. Grace got up out of the bed and saw that she was still wearing her clothes but she almost collapsed due to her ribs aching so damn much.

"You have bruised ribs according to Spiderman you hit the flagpole pretty hard." He said to her as he helped her back to the hospital bed. "You should be more careful in the future."

"Hey it's not my fault Vulture made me fall." Grace said and she just sat there with Peter facing her.

"You know Jamison is going to pulverise Spiderman for letting you get hurt." Peter said to her. He looked at her and sat on the chair beside the hospital bed. Grace felt uncomfortable underneath his stare so she turned and faced the other way.

Her reddish brown hair fell across her face and out of the knot it was in at the back of her head. "I'll let Jamison know where you are." Peter said as he left.

//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace fell asleep for a while on her side. She thought about everything that had happened. On the scale of 1 to 10 this was not a bad day but she still didn't want to end up in hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 4

"Parker where's Grace Adams?" Jamison said to Peter as he came back into work to see what his next assignment. Peter looked up from his desk he knew that he would have to tell Jamison where Grace was.

"She's in the hospital." Peter said and as he said this Jamison went red and was about to explode. Peter knew that this would happen.

"Get back down there and get her here right now. I want to know if this was Spiderman's fault." Jamison said and Peter was about to object but knew better than to mess with Jamison when he was in this kind of mood.

Peter got on motorbike and got down to the hospital. He made his way into Grace's room to see her waking up as he did so.

"My guess is that Jamison wants me to come back in and say whether or not this is Spiderman's fault?" Grace said as she got up. The doctors had wrapped bandages around her wound but they still hurt very much.

"Let me help you." Peter said to her as she got out of the bed. He grabbed her arm as she was about to fall over. Her hair fell over her face even more than it had already done.

"Thanks." Grace said to him as she was about to fall over even more she put her arms around his neck. She knew this must be uncomfortable for him and she let go of him. "Sorry."

Peter held her by her waist and then helped her out of the room. He walked her out of the hospital as they had discharged her. "Make sure you take it easy." The nurse said to her as they walked out.

"I'll take you to the Bugle and you can explain the situation to Jamison." Peter said. He got on the front of his bike and Grace got on the back. As soon as he started the engine she held onto him.

Soon enough they were at the Bugle and making their way towards the elevator. Grace pushed the button for the top floor of the building and they made it up to top floor quickly.

They exited the lift and made their way towards Jamison's office. "Grace did the Spiderman put you in the hospital?" He asked her wanting yet another excuse to hate Spiderman.

"No Vulture grabbed me and threw me off a building." Grace said to him looking completely serious. Jamison for a moment looked like he didn't believe. "Trust me it really did happen Spiderman saved me."

Grace was about to make her way back to her desk and go back to work. "You need to go home for the rest of the day you've already written your article so you have the rest of the day off. Go home Adams." Jamison said to her.

"Ok see you tomorrow." She said to him and walked out of the office.

"Parker I want more pictures of Spiderman on the double by tomorrow." Jamison said and Peter just walked out of the office. Peter just decided to get a head start on the Spiderman photos and left the building as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace had made her way back home and just got into some clean sleep wear. She took sight of the bandaged wound again and thought that has got to be one of the most painful injuries she had ever gotten. She had broken her arm before but that was she was 5 and climbed a tree without anyone near her at the time.

She sat on her bed careful about how she positioned herself. She put on the TV and noticed that she was on it. "Grace Adams, reporter for the Daily Bugle was seen falling off a building but was saved by Spiderman. I expect that the reporter will be most grateful for that. She has sustained bruised ribs from it and is expected to be off work for several days." The snooty reporter said to the camera.

"Why can't anyone stay out of what happens to me?" Grace said to herself. She turned on her side and fell asleep quickly. She needed rest even though she had been sleeping most of the time at the hospital. It was one of those things she supposed.

She was soon out like a light.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\

"Spiderman will pay for damaging one of my reporters." Jamison said to some of the people who were in his office. He was seething at the fact that his newest reporter was incapacitated at this moment in time. Worse than that her way of thinking was now focused on Spiderman being a good guy.

Jamison thought to himself that he would have to make Spiderman out to be a bad guy in front of Grace Adams and then she would be writing hateful words about the hero.

/\/\/\/\/\\/

Peter set up a camera late at night so he could take more pictures of himself. He made sure get some good ones. He soon had loads of photos. But the one thing that kept bothering him during the whole time was that Grace had defended him yet again to Jamison and all he was doing was causing her to be in danger. There was just something about her which made him want to save her life every time.

She was this amazing person who he had just known for a couple of days but she got him already it was amazing.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\

Grace was still sleeping unknown to the world what was going to happen to her very soon.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 5

Grace woke up later in the night it must have been about nine o' clock. She looked up and saw her apartment was in darkness. She got up from her bed and went to put her bedside light on. She saw outside that there was some fighting going on. She didn't want to become involved but she felt like she hadn't been given much of a choice.

She grabbed her keys and coat and left the apartment. When she got outside her apartment she saw there was blood on the stairs. Someone had been hurt around here. She walked down the stairs and saw that someone was at the bottom that had been wounded. It was a young woman and she was screaming in pain. Grace took off her coat and put it over the wound.

"It'll be alright I'll be right back." Grace said to the young person and ran back up her stairs to grab her cell phone. She was in shock but had to react quickly about all of this otherwise there could be trouble. "Yes ambulance I have someone here who has been shot could you get someone here like now." She said and gave them her address and made her way back down to the woman and found that she was fading quite fast.

"Oh no please don't give up think about your family. Come on." Grace said to the person who was dying. The person had closed their eyes and Grace tried to feel for the pulse and found that it was gone. Grace tried to revive the woman and found that she couldn't.

Soon the ambulance had arrived and again tried to resuscitate the woman and they just about managed to. "You did a good thing. You should be proud of yourself." The paramedic smiled and they took the woman off into the ambulance. Grace was in shock that she had actually saved someone's life. She walked around the city covering herself with her coat, as she felt kind of vulnerable without it on. With it she was Grace Adams reporter for the Daily Bugle without it she was just an ordinary girl.

She eventually saw that New York was a beautiful place at night as well as when it was safe. There were couples walking around the city holding hands and talking amongst them. She would often hear laughing around her. She walked through the park and saw that the night was just beginning as more and more people were starting to come out to enjoy it.

Grace was taken in by the city. This was her first time away from her own city and aside from her getting hurt but that was part of the job she thought anyway. She saw Peter walking away from something. "Hey." He said to her.

She just smiled at him. Truth be told she wanted to see Spiderman but there was nothing she could do about that. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She shook her head. She was still feeling from the shooting.

"I almost had to watch someone die. The paramedics said that I saved this persons life. There was a shooting in my neighbourhood and one of the tenants was shot. It was horrible." She said to him and he moved them to sit on a bench.

"I bet it was." Parker said to Grace. She just looked down at her feet and felt sad. "I can take you home if you want?" She shook her head. "Sometimes you can't help but feel like this but it will get better and easier."

"When did you get so wise?" She said to him suddenly the minute he had finished talking. This was kind of a weird question, which he didn't want to answer. "Come on I'll shout you a coffee." She said to him. "For cheering me up a little."

He followed unable to think of why not. He had nothing else to do unless Spiderman was needed.

/\/\/\/\/\/

They ended up a coffee shop a few blocks away. "How are your ribs?" He asked her. She looked up from her coffee.

"They still hurt but things could be a lot worse I suppose." Grace said to him. "I could have been injured a lot worse. It doesn't help when Jamison is trying trick in the book to try and convince me that Spiderman is evil. I won't believe that until I know in my heart that he isn't a criminal." Grace said to him.

"I like the fact that you're willing to listen to him if you saw him again." Peter said to her. She continued to look at him but this time smiled because it was true.

"Yeah I would be because he saved my life twice and I don't know what I can do to repay him of that but report the truth and what I see. I can't do anything else but that." Grace said and finished her coffee. "I do need to go home they might have cleaned up the mess by now. If I don't go now I'll never be able to face it." She said.

"I'll walk you." He said and got up. Grace paid for the coffees. She shook her head.

"I feel like this is something I have to do alone. I hope that's alright with you." Grace said. "Bye I'll see you at work tomorrow." She left him there alone.

/\/\/\/\/

An hour after walking Grace had gotten lost several times and regretted not taking Peter up on his offer to take her home. She was heading into an alleyway at the moment and felt again that she was being followed.

"Ok come out I know someone's following me." Soon another thug appeared out of the alley. Soon there were more of them. She was starting to get scared now, as she had had to face so much crime in the last few days.

"Look fellas it's the reporter from TV. The one that fell." They started to surround her. Grace punched one of them hard enough to break the jaw and managed to get through just enough to be able to run away. One of them knocked her over and they pulled her up against the wall.

Her fears came to her face and it begun to rain around her. She was about to scream when the figures were all pulled away. Grace looked and saw a figure using webbing. She fell down on the floor. She was in shock that again she had come so close to being hurt.

Soon the bad guys had been tied up. "Are you alright?" The figure said. He came closer and closer until Grace could see him clearly. "Come on lets get you up." He said to her.

"Spiderman, have you been following me?" She said as he came fully into view. She couldn't move so he carried her. He got unto the roof of a nearby building. "Why does this stuff keep happening to me?"

Spiderman put her down on the floor the rain was coming down hard now and he couldn't risk her getting hurt again. He knelt down next to her. Everything that had happened to her within the past few days had finally caught up with her. She looked at him but she wouldn't cry for some reason.

"Are you going to he alright?" He said to her. She nodded and that was all. In the end he took her back to the roof of her apartment.

"Thank you for saving me yet again maybe I can get into trouble without even knowing but I will be careful from now on." She said to him.

"I hope so. I have to go now." He said and left by jumping off the building.

Grace thought to herself 'am I developing a thing for Spiderman?' She did not know the answer to that question and just made her way inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 6

Grace woke up the next day still sore but she didn't want to be passive and sit around all day worrying about what Jamison would be doing about Spiderman. She went into the shower having to remove the bandage. The doctors never said anything about removing the bandage and she needed a shower.

She washed herself and then got out of the shower and dried herself off. After doing this she rewound the bandage round her injury and put her clothes on over it. Grace brushed her still curled brownish red hair out of her face and tied it behind her at the base of her head. She felt she looked like a big fat dork but she could be wrong, as she had gotten some interest on her first day at the daily bugle.

She grabbed her bag, coat, and keys and locked her door behind her. She looked over the building as she moved down it. There were still stains of blood were still on the banisters and the stairs as she descended them. She was still shocked that she could have been shot too had the shooters come any further. It gave her chills just thinking about it. She thought that she was such a bloody coward for not doing anymore than she could have done.

She left the building and made her way along the streets to the Daily Bugle newspaper. She would have loved to stay in her bed all day but had more to do than just sitting around doing nothing. As she walked down the streets she noticed that everywhere she went there were people reading the paper.

The headline read: 'Spiderman once again caught being a criminal' There was a picture of Spiderman flying through the air holding onto his webbing. She sighed and continued onto the Daily Bugle. Soon the big triangular shaped building was within sight. Some reporters were gathering around the front of the building obviously to try and interview someone.

She pulled her coat around her face so that she would not be spotted if it were her. But then what had she to hide? Grace was a reporter too and would hound people as well but not on a daily basis like this. This was just weird.

"There she is." One of the male reporters said to others and they were soon surrounding Grace in a circle. "What is your relationship with Spiderman?" He said to her. All she was thinking was 'What relationship?' He had saved her life and that was it. End of story. Goodbye.

"What relationship?" She said and pushed past them. She managed to get into the building and she walked quickly into the elevator and pushed the button it just closed as the reporters tried to come into the building but security stopped them. She sighed in relief. One of the many things that she didn't like was when she was being hounded herself. "Now I know what it feels like to be a celebrity." She said to herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace got to the top floor of the building and exited the elevator. She saw Jamison in his office talking to everyone who was usually there. He was on the phone as well. He did make a good editor in Grace's opinion but she thought his approach to Spiderman was horrible and downright nasty because Spiderman was the saviour of the people in the city and this paper barely cut him some slack and that wasn't unjustified.

"Can I have a word with you?" She said to Jamison. He put the phone down and motioned for the others to leave the room.

"What is it you want Adams?" He said to her and got out another cigar. He looked at her. He knew that she was angry at the headline.

"Why did you have to write that about Spiderman? He saved me again and all you can do is write bad things about him to try and convince me that he is a bad guy? I can't believe that you would do that." Grace said to him. She sat down in a chair opposite. "Until I see him be a bad guy no print in a paper will tell me otherwise."

"Alright I'm sorry. But Spiderman is a bad influence and soon you'll discover that." He said. "If you'll excuse me I have to pay for a wedding." His phone started ringing again a moment later as if they'd never had the conversation.

Grace got up out of her chair and went over to her desk. She looked through her e-mails and found some junk mail, which she got rid of immediately not even bothering to open it. The one thing that surprised her was e-mail from one Harry Osborne.

It said: 'Hey I saw you at the party a couple of days ago and I was wondering are you free at all? Maybe tonight?'

Grace was surprised to say the least about Harry Osborne e-mailing her. She hadn't really talked to him but he had probably seen her in the paper. She didn't know why. She wrote that she would be glad to. He was a billionaire but she didn't care about that she cared about the personality of someone instead.

One of the female reporters who usually dealt with fashion came over and looked at Grace sending an e-mail. "Oh my god Harry Osborne asked you out?" Some of the others came over and checked out what he had said. "She said yes." They were all screeching so Grace logged off and just walked out of the main office. She just leaned against one of the window. Why were people so nosy she asked herself?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry had sent Grace the e-mail and he knew that his plan had to be perfect in order to try and get Spiderman. He wanted revenge for what happened to his father. Grace was the perfect bait and he knew that Spiderman would want to save her as he had been doing a lot within the past few days.

He would use her and hopefully wouldn't have to hurt her but he would if he had to. There was no price he wouldn't to have Spiderman begging for mercy after he killed his father.

No price.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace went home that evening after avoiding questions from the female reporters. She had made friends with a lot of them but just wanted to be at home relaxing. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her. She thought about the day and going out on a date with a Billionaire tonight.

She had a couple of hours to get ready but that gave her less time as she had to find her way to where he was taking her. She didn't even know that. But she got ready. She had another shower and then dressed into one of her other dresses.

This time it was a blue knee length dress. She put it on and her black strappy shoes. She tied her hair up out of her face again in a smarter way than when she was at the paper.

She heard a car beeping its horn as she finished getting ready. She looked out her window and saw a limousine waiting for her she guessed. She grabbed her bag and keys and locked her door on her way out.

When she got to the bottom floor she saw Harry come out of the car. "You look beautiful." He said and opened the door for her. She got into the car and the driver started the car and they left.

"Why did you ask me here?" Grace asked him. She didn't get an answer for a while.

"Because I thought that you would be an interesting person to meet so I thought I would ask you out." He said and hoped that it would be a good enough answer to hide his real intentions.

She just nodded and looked out of the window as they drove past it.

'Good' Harry thought to himself. 'She hasn't discovered the real reason she is here. I hope it stays that way at least for a while.'

/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived at the Osborne house, which was enormous to Grace. Her family had quite a big house but it was nothing compared to this. One of the servants opens the doors and allowed Grace and Harry.

They were soon seated and enjoyed the dinner that had been prepared for them. "That was delicious." Grace said as she put down her knife and fork. Harry just looked around instead of looking at her.

"Yeah it was. Can I show you something?" He said and got her up and they walked towards the balcony. Everything was going according to plan and he knew that Spiderman would soon be here and trying to save the trouble finding reporter.

He left her for a minute whilst she stared at the view. He went into the next room where he had set something up. It was something, which could change the broadcasts on the Screens in New York and the televisions to show his message make sure Spiderman would come and try to save Grace.

He pushed the switch and guessed that Spiderman would be here soon he was ready for him and to take revenge even if it meant to hurt people on the way.

/\/\/\/\/

Peter Parker was at his apartment and decided to switch on his television. He was grateful that Grace was all right after he saved her last night. She was genuinely scared of what happen to her. He switched on the television after about 5 minutes of watching someone say something about Spiderman the screen went blank for a few moments then someone he knew appeared on the screen.

"Hello Spiderman. If you can hear me then I have a message for you: Come to my house and face me or will hurt your precious reporter Grace Adams. Your choice come here or she will die." The message finished and then the regular television schedule seemed to kick back in.

Peter knew that Grace probably didn't know anything about this but he decided to do something about that. He quickly changed into his Spiderman outfit and headed off towards Osborne Manor.

//\/\/\/\/\/

Grace could feel that something wasn't right the minute Harry had come back from whatever it was he was doing he had this tense air about him which could be seen a mile off. She didn't let it show so she could see what he done.

"What were you doing?" She asked him calmly not looking around. Harry came up behind her with a knife. As soon as she felt something sharp against her back. She felt pain in her. "What are you doing?"

"You get your hero again do what I say or things will just get worse for you." Harry said. She could tell that he was serious and not in some drunken trance. She was berating herself for going out with someone who she didn't know very well. She was a reporter she should have checked up on him.

"Why are you using me?" Grace asked him. She heard something and apparently so did Harry and he gripped her even tighter the knife almost penetrating skin in her back. It hurt. A lot. Grace just wanted to know why he was using her like this and get out of the situation if she could without Spiderman helping her.

But it was hopeless because she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Soon she saw Spiderman across from them. "Let her go Harry." He said. 

"This isn't about her I was just using her to get you here and it worked." Harry said and pushed Grace aside until she hit the balcony edge and she almost fell off. But she managed to stay upright for once. "She will fall even if you are here. I want you to suffer like I have."

Harry came over to Grace and this time with no regret pushed her off the edge. This was one of the very few times she did scream. Everything was in slow motion and Spiderman was about to run and grab her when Harry started attacking Spiderman.

Spiderman in the end tied Harry up with his webbing and dove off the roof. She had to have hit the ground by now. He saw something hanging on with one hand. It was she. He breathed in a sigh of relief and landed just above where she was. "Are you alright?" He asked the question he was always asking her. She just didn't answer this time.

He carefully approached her and she gave him her free hand and he grabbed her. She let go off the pole and went into his arms. "I just want to forget about this." She said to him her feelings lay bare. She was too exhausted to deal with this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He nodded and took her back to her place. Harry would be trying to get loose but it would be no use because his webbing was very strong. When they landed on the roof she just clung to him afraid that she would fall apart if she did. He was shocked that she wasn't running away and calling the police on him but he thought that she would know that he wasn't the one to put her in danger.

"I have to go. You know other people to save." He said. Grace let him go but he wouldn't move. She turned away from him hiding her tears on her face. This was not because he was leaving but because of the events which had led them to this point. "It's alright." He said to her and made her turn and face. "This isn't your fault you couldn't have known this was going to happen." He said to her.

"I should've known that he was up to something but I just couldn't see it. What does that say about me as a person?" She said to him. He put his gloved hand on her face and she stared right at him. She leaned into his hand which was a shock to him.

"You just trust people and expect them to not hurt you." He let go of her and was about to leave but she pulled back on him. "What are you doing?" He asked her kind of nervous. He barely knew this woman. But she was one of those few people who knew how to get to him.

She had stopped crying and was just staring at him. She moved closer to him. He was kind of powerless to stop her. She lifted his mask up till it was just on his nose and she kissed him. At first he was trying to pull away but he just couldn't after a while he responded to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him.

It lasted about a minute. She was the one to pull away and let him go. "You should go and save people they need you at the moment. I'll be fine trust me on that." She said and he put his mask back down and left her there.

Grace looked at him as he left and smiled to herself. She never thought she would do that but it was one of those vulnerable moments of hers. She hated feeling like that but it was one of those things.

She walked to the door to the roof and went back into her apartment. She fell asleep quickly that night.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter was shocked that she had kissed him what was worse was that he responded to her. She was driving him crazy right now. But he couldn't do much about that. He didn't want to fall for her. He loved Mary Jane but he got caught up in the moment. She was a reporter and would hunt him down until she knew who he was.

He looked over the city and found it quiet for once. He went back to his small apartment and took off his costume and fell asleep. Still thinking about Grace and how she had kissed him.

End of Chapter 6

Please tell me if it is terrible I hope you like it though.


	7. Chapter 7

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 7

Grace woke up early the next morning and thought about the previous nights events. She would try and avoid Harry Osborne and his house from now on. She still had her hair curled from last night. Today she felt like her whole world had been turned upside down.

For a start she had been almost killed again by her date and then Spiderman had saved her again. This was the fourth time now. But she had done what she never thought she'd do. She kissed him and what was more he kissed her back. What did this mean? She thought to herself. She was freaked by her own forwardness at the situation. But maybe this was fate.

She went into her shower and washed up. She put on some different work clothes and tied her hair back. She grabbed her things and left her apartment. She walked out of the building and made her way into work. She found people reading papers and for once the front page didn't have anything to do with Spiderman. She was happy to see this because she didn't want anything to make him quit.

She walked towards the newspaper and found that there were still some reporters there but not for her. They were for someone else. She didn't know whom but was again grateful for it. She just walked into the building and got into the elevator. Her day was becoming somewhat repetitive and kind of dull. But it was better than just sitting around doing nothing at home.

She saw everyone looking at her as she came in. Almost all of them had stopped work just to look at her and she couldn't say that she didn't find it unnerving. "Why are you all staring?" She said to them. She saw Jamison in his office talking to people. Her guess was trying to do something about the wedding.

"Adams get in here I want a word with you." He said and everyone else got back to work and she walked into his office. "Are you alright?" He said to her as she sat down in the opposite chair.

"Why would you ask me that?" She said to him. Jamison switched on the television and pressed play on something that was in the machine. It was Harry.

"Hello Spiderman. If you can hear me then I have a message for you: Come to my house and face me or will hurt your precious reporter Grace Adams. Your choice come here or she will die."

"Did you know he was planning on doing this?" Jamison said to her. Grace just shook her head. Jamison just had to ask that question. "When did you realise he was up to something?" He asked her.

"I kind of figured it out when he had a knife to my back and then again when he pushed me off the building." Grace said to him not bothering to hide any hatred she felt for Harry Osborne at the moment. "This was him not Spiderman so please don't try and turn this into a Spiderman hating piece again." She said to him as she exited the office.

Grace went to her desk and logged onto her computer. She decided to write about this and set the record straight if there were any occurrences in the future. She wrote about how the day had started and she put in the e-mail and about everything. She left out how she had kissed Spiderman and ended the article.

She sent it to Jamison and then left for the day. She knew that he would want the article because if it were something that was unexpected then it would be front page gold. He sent her an e-mail saying to go home. He told her not to worry about her job her reputation was getting better and better because she sometimes held no fear about any situation she was in.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace left the paper and noticed that the reporters had obviously found what they were looking for and had left. She walked around the city and decided to check out more of the city. She had been here just a while but hadn't had the chance to really take in the city more than she had.

She walked through the park and saw families together on picnics and just walking together. It made her miss her own family even more than she did already. She would have to call them sometimes and tell them who she was doing being out on her own. She continued to look around.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a few minutes Grace felt she was being followed. Soon she was walking a little bit faster, which was not known to whoever was following her. She felt like she was being stalked but didn't let it bother her. Well it did but she didn't let it show.

She was soon pretty much ahead of whoever was following her. She went through the park and soon found a place to hide and she headed there. She stayed close to the side of the wall. She heard footsteps above her.

Soon someone was advancing down to where she was. She was rooted to the spot and just stayed there. She saw a mask and costume appear. The figure came towards her. Grace breathed in a sigh of relief and backed away from the wall. Spiderman was following her.

"Why have you been following me again?" She said to him. He walked towards her. She just stood there waiting for him to start saying that she shouldn't have kissed him.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble again?" He said to her. She just walked around him and wanted to go back to looking at the park. He was approaching her again. She started to back up against the wall. "Will you hunt me down to learn my true identity? Every reporter has been trying to do that." He said to her honestly.

"I would never do that. I cast you as the protector of this city. Who you are underneath that mask is your own business and whether or not you tell is your choice. I have to respect that. I want you to tell me because you want to not the other way around." Grace said to him.

He wasn't expecting that answer from her. Now in a way he knew he could trust her not to go after him like he thought she would. He really thought for a moment she would hound him like a criminal. He sighed in relief truly expecting her to come after him. "I'm glad that you feel like that." He said and she gave him a small smile.

Grace didn't know what to say next. He hadn't mentioned their kiss yet and she was sure that he just wanted to forget about it. "Are you sorry that I kissed you?" She said to him.

"I don't know. I have feelings for someone else and I really don't know what to do about this whole situation." He said to her. She was just staring at him. He knew she wanted to leave but she wouldn't at least not for a while. "Do you want to go somewhere higher because we might start attracting attention?" He said to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace nodded and Spiderman grabbed her and off they went to somewhere she recognised. Soon they were on the roof where she was caused to fall the first time in New York. "Why are we here?" She said to him.

"Because this is the one place I know where we can talk without anyone interrupting a conversation." Spiderman said to her. "I liked that you kissed me but I don't want to put you at risk at getting hurt or being taken." Spiderman said to her honestly.

"You like me don't you?" Grace said knocking him out of his talk. She thought that he would be surprised that she had said that. She couldn't see his face but the way he was moving around the rooftop kind of gave it away.

"You know that I like you as a friend." Spiderman said. "I can't let you take that risk." He said about to leave her alone up there. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving her here.

"Isn't that my choice? My decisions are my own." Grace said to him. He turned and faced her again. "Does that scare you?" She just looked at him. He looked back and moved closer to her. Grace wasn't afraid of him. He hadn't done anything to make her feel that way yet.

"I don't know what to say to that." He said. He was so close to her right now but she wasn't uncomfortable with it. She didn't know him that much but she felt that she knew him better than anyone else in this city. He hadn't lied to her like others had.

Spiderman lifted his mask until it was on his nose. "There's only one way to find out if you're making the right choice. He moved towards her and this time he was the one to start the kiss.

Grace responded to him. She hoped to heaven that they wouldn't be discovered like this. He put his arms around her waist again and she wrapped her own arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He pulled away and pulled his mask down. "Have you come to a decision?" He said to her. She just smiled at him. She thought to herself she was never like this before maybe it was fate.

"I'll let you know." She said and he took her back down to street level. He left before anyone could see him. She walked back to her apartment and just begun writing another article.

/\/\/\/\/\

Peter Parker made his way back to his apartment. He couldn't believe what he had done. He didn't know what he felt now for either of the women in his life. Grace was different and someone who got him but Mary Jane was the one he was in love with. But now he didn't even understand his feelings for Grace.

Neither woman knew who he really was but Grace was more likely to be able to guess that he was Spiderman. She was really addictive to him. She was new here and was defending him constantly to Jamison. Which he liked her doing as it gave him chances to talk to her?

Also she was beautiful and smart and trouble making where he usually had to save her. But that didn't make a difference because she liked him as a friend as Peter Parker but she liked him more than that as Spiderman. This confused him but that wasn't her fault.

As Spiderman he felt stronger and more confident than he did when he was plain Peter Parker but he was in love with MJ. What was he supposed to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee

Chapter 8

Peter Parker was told to go to Grace's apartment by Jamison after he told him what Harry Osborne had done to Grace. He acted like he was worried about her and he was in some ways. He had already seen her today but under the guise of Spiderman. He had kissed her this time. What the heck was he doing? He thought to himself.

Peter made his way to the address Jamison had given him. He knew where she lived but he had to act like he didn't. Her neighbourhood was not picturesque there was crime everywhere but not the kind he could stop right this very minute. He made his way into her building and found her door he knocked on it.

A couple of moments later Grace answered it. She smiled at him and let him in. "Come in." Grace said to him and he walked inside the apartment. She closed the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink?" She offered. He just shook his head.

Grace sat down on the sofa nearby and just watched him as he moved to sit in the chair opposite her. "Jamison sent me over here to make sure you were alright." Peter said to her. Grace understood that Jamison would be worried about her.

"I'm fine." She said to him. But there was something in her voice which told him different. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Your friend Harry used me to get to Spiderman. He pushed me off a balcony."

Peter did his best to sound shocked. "I know Jamison showed me the message and the article you wrote for the paper this morning." That wasn't the real reason he knew of course but it was true enough for now.

"I don't like being used by people. I don't like feeling like a jumping stone that you use to get across a river." She looked at Peter again for a second then turned back to the window. "I don't know what I would have done without Spiderman coming to save me again for the fourth time."

"Yeah he's good at that." Peter said. Grace turned away from the window and smiled at him. Peter didn't even realise why he was so at ease when she was around. He had barely known her a week. "He told me that he hopes that you're alright as well."

"I am thanks to him." Grace said to him. She stayed on her feet. She looked around the apartment unable to truly focus on the conversation.

"I should go. I have some work to do." Peter said to her and left her alone to think about things.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace couldn't stay inside any longer so she went out to walk around the city like she had done for a while this morning. She wanted to see him again. By him she meant Spiderman but for the minute he was probably busy off fighting someone and stopping them causing damage to the people of this city.

She saw something heading in her direction from the sky. It was gaining speed. It was the same creature that had caused her to bruise her ribs. She started to run away from it. The Vulture was almost with her and grabbed her by her arms like he had last time she had seen him.

"Don't worry dear you're only the bait for the Spider." He said to her. She was struggling trying to get out of his grip but it was useless. Soon she felt something sticking to her back. She looked behind her shoulder and saw Spiderman right behind them.

She turned and looked forward. Soon she was pulled clear of the Vulture by Spiderman. The Vulture didn't notice until she was safe away from him. "Looks like I've ruined your plans again." Spiderman said to The Vulture.

"I will get even with you." Vulture said to Spiderman. He started to fly back towards Spiderman but was stopped when Spiderman webbed him up. The Police were standing by ready to take The Vulture into custody and put him in jail.

Spiderman saw Grace in his arms again and he just smiled at her underneath his mask. He took her to the roof of her house again. "You know I was going out and now again you bring me back home again." Grace said to him.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble." Spiderman said to her. Grace was just there. Peter was losing himself in having her close to him yet again. She would never know who he was or so he thought.

"You saved me for the fifth time this week already." Grace said to him.

Spiderman let her go and was about to leave again. "Don't leave yet." She said to him. He turned back to face her. He was unsure of what she was going to do. She looked right at him and put her hand on his face. She put her hand on his masked cheek.

He wanted to leave but his feet wouldn't move. He put his hand on the hand he had on her face and used the other to again lift up his mask. "I can't let you get in anymore trouble. People are using you to get to me." Grace looked at him.

"I don't know what to say to that." She said to him. "I just hope you realise that trouble usually finds me not the other way around." He nodded in understanding.

"Just be careful." He said to her and she just smiled at him. She took the hand that was on her hand that was on his face and pulled him towards her. She kissed him and he couldn't help but respond to her again.

He pulled her closer and they kissed more deeply. She put her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. She continued to kiss him and then let him go when she needed to breathe.

"Why do we keep doing that?" She said when she had the strength to talk. Spiderman took down his mask again and didn't answer her.

She put her hand in her hair in order to calm herself down from any emotional high she might put herself through. "I honestly don't know why we keep kissing like that." Spiderman said to her.

Grace went back to lean against the roof entrance. "I haven't reached a decision yet if you were wondering." She said to him.

"I hope you reach one soon. I have to go and make sure that Vulture is in jail." He said and he left.

Grace had to keep thinking about this decision she had to make but every time she saw him it all became one sided.


	9. Chapter 9

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Chapter 9

Grace decided to go out again and try and avoid any crime like she had promised to do. She made her way to a local café, as she wanted something to drinking, which wasn't alcohol. She hadn't been out anywhere at night and she wanted to.

If she was with other people she might be less to get hurt or anything. She took out her cell phone and called some of the other reporters from the Daily Bugle. "Hey Annie you doing anything tonight?" She said to her fellow reporter.

"No why you want to go out and see what the nightlife is like?" Annie said on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I just feel like going out and as I don't know the city that well I thought it would be a good way to get to know it better." Grace said to her friend. They arranged to meet with some of the other reporters at a club that was near where Grace lived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace went back to her apartment all excited because she was going on her first official night out with the girls here. She had to look the business she decided. This wasn't one of her dates, which usually went wrong. She shuddered at that thought.

She decided on wearing a black top, which hugged her figure and a pair of blue jeans. She wore her black boots this time. She walked in front of the mirror and styled her hair so that it was up in a high ponytail away from her face. She applied a little bit of make up but not a great deal, as she didn't want to appear desperate to her friends.

She checked to make sure she looked all right. She thought she looked ok and left her apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They met later that night and Grace saw her new friends standing outside their agreed destination. They got into the club and immediately went to grab some drinks. They went to grab a table. "So Grace what do you think of Spiderman?" Annie said to her. Grace choked a little on her drink.

"Why do you ask that?" She said back hopefully not revealing anything about what she really thought of the hero.

"Because we all think he is so cute and would love to know who really is. He is the city's defender and we sometimes wish that Jamison would go easier on him and leave him to do what he does." One of the other reporters said. "So what do you think?"

"I think that he should be left alone and that this city owes him that if he doesn't want to be bothered then people should just leave him alone." Grace said to them. They didn't look that impressed by her view. She sighed. "And he's really cute."

They all laughed. "That is so new reporter. Spiderman can come and save me anytime." Grace joined in the laughter. "You've been saved by him at least twice that the papers know about. You're lucky you get to see him up close."

"Yeah I guess I am that way. But I wouldn't do whatever it takes to see him. I never put myself in danger, it always seems to find me." Grace said and the others seem to be agreeable with that.

"Let's go dance." Some of them stood up and they tried to drag Grace along with them. "Come on you have to dance. Who knows we might pick up some cute guys."

Grace agreed to go up and dance with them. They spent a few minutes dancing. Some of them had branched off and begun dancing with some random guys that were in the club.

"Ok Grace you have to do a dare. I dare you to kiss the next guy that comes through that door." Grace reluctantly agreed. She waited and saw someone she really didn't want to see at the moment. It was Harry Osborne, he had obviously managed to get out of going to jail for attempted murder.

Harry saw Grace and her friends but he just went to the bar and then was out of sight a few moments later. The next person to walk through the door was someone Grace did want to see. It was Peter Parker. "Ok I will kiss him but never Harry Osborne." Grace said.

Annie and her friends all gathered at the table and watched Grace go over and kiss Peter. Grace walked over to Peter and before he had time to say hi she had kissed him. When she broke apart from him he visibly stumbled as if in shock. "Sorry I was dared to." She said to him.

"It's alright. Give me fair warning next time you do that ok? Have you seen Harry?" Peter asked her. Grace pointed to the bar. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Grace said to him and then went back to sit down with the others. "I can't believe you dared me to do that." She smiled at her friends.

"You had to do it I dared you." One of the reporters said. There was only a small group of them now. They ordered some more drinks and continued to laugh for a while longer.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace left the club a couple of hours later feeling good. She hadn't drunk that much and half way through the night she switched to orange juice, as she didn't want a hangover in the morning.

She noticed that there were barely any people in the street so this was bad for her but she decided to brave it and try and get home before any trouble could find her. She saw that the sky was clear.

She was almost there when she heard a voice behind her. "You devoid me of my chance to get Spiderman and you're going to pay." Grace turned around. She could at least tell Spiderman that this wasn't her fault yet again.

"Harry you shouldn't have used me and whatever your vendetta with Spiderman is you should never involve innocent people." Grace said to Harry as he continued advancing on her.

Grace back until she was facing the other way to him and she started to run away. He was fast just like she was if she wanted to be but she kept on running. Eventually he caught up with her. He slammed her into the side of a building. She moaned in pain from her still hurting side. "Do you think he will save you every time you need him? He won't always be there and then you'll die alone and with no one to turn to just like my father did." Harry said with hatred for the spider.

"It might have been an accident did you ever think of that?" Harry pushed her harder into the building. 

"It wasn't an accident he did it on purpose." Harry said and pushed her onto her back. As he was about to do something that she would make her too scared to trust anyone Spiderman appeared out of nowhere and tied his friend up?

"You should never do that to women regardless of how strong they are." Spiderman said.

"You killed my father." Harry said and tried once again in vain to attack Spiderman. "I'll get my revenge on you one way or another."

"You'll use innocent people to get your revenge." Spiderman said. "Is that fair?" Harry kept trying but Spiderman was always one step ahead and eventually Harry was tired out. "I won't let you hurt innocent people. It's my job to stop people from getting hurt."

"My father was a good man and he should be alive right now." Harry said from his position on the ground.

"But it wasn't my fault." Spiderman said. He left Harry on the floor. Harry wasn't moving any time soon. Spiderman looked over at Grace who had stood up. He walked over to her quickly. "You ok?" He asked her.

She just nodded. "Thanks to you. You're my hero and I know how cheesy that sounds." She managed to say. She was glad that her sense of humour was still in tact even though she felt in pain. "You stopped him from hurting me." Grace hugged him to her.

Spiderman hugged her back. He had already kissed her this evening and even though it was under his other guise he was still happy to make sure she was all right. "I'm glad that he didn't hurt you too much." He saw that she was wincing a bit from her ribs but not much could be done about it at this hour.

"Where's your place?" Spiderman said. Grace just pointed to the building behind him.

"I am going to take the stairs up. I'll be on the roof in a few minutes." She said to him and walked through the door and headed to the roof.

/\/\/\/\/\/./\/.

Grace made her way to the roof and she switched on the light from the door. Her ribs were giving her a bit of grief but not enough to bother the doctors with. Spiderman was already up there.

"Hey I'm sorry about Harry coming after you again. He keeps doing that and I don't know why apart from using you to get to me." Spiderman said to her.

"I don't want to think about what he would have to done to me if you hadn't been there." Grace shuddered in response to her own thoughts.

"You shouldn't think about it, it might give you nightmares." He said to her. Grace gave him a small smile. "I keep seeing you get hurt and I don't want you to."

"You can't protect me all the time and I wouldn't want to be." She answered him back. Grace walked closer to him.

"I don't know what to say to that. I really don't." Spiderman said to her. Grace smiled at him. This was the first time she had ever rendered a superhero unable to speak. She was close to him again and she put her hands on his face and lifted his mask up once again for the fourth time in as many days.

"I don't know what to do about this." Grace said to him. But he kissed her anyway and they came together for a longer time in this kiss. Grace felt like this was vaguely familiar with. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she let it slip to the back of her mind for now.

The kiss grew even more desperate that Grace had to reign in her control. She pulled away from him. "I hope that I'll see you again soon." Grace said to him. If she hadn't done it he would have.

"Ok I'll see you soon." Spiderman walked away from her as he did he let out a sigh. He was starting to feel for her. Really feel and that made him totally reassess how he felt about MJ.

As soon as he was gone Grace went into her apartment and went over to her bed not even bothering to change. She fell asleep.

/\\/\/\/\/

Peter made his way back to his place. He almost lost control again with her. He hated seeing what Harry had tried to do to her twice. But this time it felt more deadly for some reason. He didn't want to see Grace get hurt but she said to him that she didn't always need him there to protect her.

He was falling and he didn't know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: I do not Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.

Notes: In this chapter she becomes Spiderwoman.

Chapter 10

Grace woke up the next day and saw that the sun was just rising. She decided to look at the news and see if there was anything exciting other than seeing people take Spiderman for credit more than usual.

"Billionaire Harry Osborne son of the late Norman Osborne was found earlier this morning after having been tied up by Spiderman last night. We tried to get in words with Mr Osborne but the police took him away after once again hurting reporter Grace Adams who works for the Daily Bugle." The female reporter said. "In this reporter's opinion Grace Adams is more trouble than she's worth."

Grace just sighed and again was contemplating the events of the night before. She was afraid of Osborne officially now because of what he had tried to do to her. In order to truly get over it she had to not think about what he had tried to do which meant that she would have to keep her distance from him.

She switched off the television and made herself some breakfast, which consisted of a glass of orange juice. She decided to get something on the way in, as she wanted to get to work before the reporters started to gather like vultures. This was kind of a vulgar thought for her but she just wanted to get to work.

Grace got herself in the shower again and then changed into a white shirt, which buttoned at the front, a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. She put on some black shoes to finish the outfit. They had to be shoes that she could run in and catch people or get away from them as the case had been within the past week.

Grace grabbed her things and headed out of her apartment locking the door behind her. She walked out of her apartment and saw that the streets were clear apart from the odd car driving by and going off in the opposite direction.

She headed to the café that she had taken Peter to for coffee and got a bagel on the way. She ate it and then threw the wrapper in the bin. She saw the building far off in front of her. 'This was going to be interesting' she thought to herself and headed off in the direction of the building.

She was lucky that she made it inside the building without alerting any attention. She made her way to the lift and pushed the button for the top floor. When she was there she noticed that everyone was just working hard and getting another issue out. Grace sat down at her desk and waited for the moment when…

"Adams get in here now." Jamison shouted and Grace immediately walked into his office like she did every morning. "I want a story on Spiderman just on him not anyone else and I want it by tomorrow so go and get gossip or whatever on him."

"I'm on it." Grace said to him. "I'll go and get some information." Grace left the building. She saw no one and thought that Harry would want to keep quiet about what had happened and she did feel the same about that issue.

She went around the city once again asking about what people's opinions were of Spiderman and if they felt he was a coward or the greatest hero ever. Grace had spent the whole day getting information from people and she had quite a bit. When it was almost the end of the day Grace had decided to turn in when she heard something come from behind her at the hospital.

She ignored it and continued on away from the noise but turned around when she heard something else. A car was thrown by something that was behind her and she managed to just get out of the way of it otherwise she would have been squashed under it.

She saw a figure behind her with arms attached to him the arms were protecting him they had grabbers on the end which could crush someone with a swift blow. Grace saw the man as he moved past her.

It was kind of terrifying that he wasn't even noticing anything about what he was doing.

//\/\/\/\/\/

Grace was shocked about what had just happened and she called the ambulance services and they were here pretty quickly as their hospital was close by. Grace made her way back towards her place soon.

When she woke up the next day and looked out of her window. She found that the streets surrounding her place were crowded with cars. She quickly got ready for work and left for the building.

She got there to find everyone on his or her phones attempting to find out information about someone.

Grace made her way to her desk with all her notes from yesterday and began to type up her article on Spiderman. After spending 4 hours laying out the information Grace was ready to type it up.

Grace looked around the office when she had finished typing it up everyone was still looking up information on this 'Doctor Octopus'. Grace sent her article via e-mail to Jamison.

She soon got a call on her phone. "Grace can you come into my office please?" Grace got up out of her chair and made her way to Jamison's office.

"Is there something you wanted?" She said to him.

"I want you to go around the city again this time asking about 'Doctor Octopus.' A man with metallic tentacles attached to his back was seen last night leaving a local hospital last night. He killed people." Jamison said.

"I saw him last night he tossed a taxi in the air with those arms of his and I just managed to get out of the way." Grace said to him.

"I want you to go and ask people what they know." Jamison said and got back to talking to the editors about the paper.

Grace left the building and began walking around to find answers about this mysterious stranger who was in the news. She was walking past the bank when she felt the ground move around her. "You I saw you last night." 'Doc Ock said to her as he approached her.

/\/\/\/\/

Peter Parker was inside with his aunt when something tore through the building he used his feet and pushed his chair away from his aunts saving her life in the process. Peter ran to somewhere where he could change into his Spiderman costume.

He made his way out of a window and saw a new villain before him what was worse he had Grace in one of his tentacles. "Let her go nice and easy." Spiderman said to the villain just as he was about to make a grab for her she was dropped like a stone. She screamed but was stopped midair because Spiderman stopped her from falling.

She was pulled back up and she landed on a ledge, which she held onto for dear life. Grace looked over to see Spiderman fighting 'Doc Ock'.

'Doc Ock' left and Spiderman looked back up at Grace. He made his way back up towards her. When he was above her she just looked at him and smiled. "This was not my fault Jamison sent me out find out about the new bad guy in the city and here I am getting to experience what he is like first hand." Grace said. She gave Spiderman her hand again.

"At least you're keeping your promise in some ways to be more careful." He said. "Come on I'll take you somewhere safe and this time it's not your apartment." He said to her and they swung away from the bank.

Someone had a camera and snapped a photo of them swinging away. The photographer knew that Jamison would pay a bundle for the photograph.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace took in the view as she continued to travel with Spiderman around the city in midair. She used to be afraid of heights until now. Now it felt like being free away from the world. This was his world and he had invited her into it. Grace smiled at him.

They soon landed at a place Grace didn't recognise. "I need to talk to you about last night." Spiderman said to her.

"I'd rather forget about what Harry Osborne tried to do to me." She said to him. "I just want to forget about that I had such a good time with my friends last night and then he followed me out of the club and hurt me by throwing me against a wall that is one of those things that you'd rather bury."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." He said to her.

Grace sat down by the ledge of the building and Spiderman sat next to her. She felt kind of self conscious all of a sudden around him. She looked at her arms and then back out at the sky as the sun was beginning to set. "This view is better than the one at Osborne's house you can see it completely rather than it being restrained and only it partially."

"I never meant for you to get involved in this vendetta that Harry has against me." Spiderman said to her.

"I know." Grace said to him and turned back to face him. "But like I said sometimes you can't fight what happens in life."

Spiderman suddenly felt something happening across town at the science museum. "There's trouble at the Science Museum. I'll drop you off outside there alright?" Grace said ok and they made their way over to the science museum.

Grace grabbed his hand. "Be careful." Grace said to him. Spiderman just nodded.

/\/\/\//\/

Spiderman was inside the building within a few minutes and Grace was waiting outside patiently.

Spiderman saw nothing from the inside maybe the bad guys hadn't arrived yet. He made his way back up to the roof. The museum was still open for a while longer.

The group of thugs had made their way up the steps and they had spotted Grace before she had a chance to hide from them.

The bad guys had gone inside guns blazing. "No one move this is a robbery." The leader said. He had Grace in one of his arms and he had his gun pressed into her back. Everyone was in the museum started to run around but they couldn't get away as all the exits had been blocked by some of the flunkies.

"We want all the money that is here in this joint." The leader said and he pushed Grace into the spiders that were all their cages. She tried to stop herself from falling into them but it was too late and she crashed into the cages. All of the Spiders ran away bar one. It was a red and blue one, which had a bigger body, Grace tried to keep still but she didn't like having things crawling over her.

It bit her on the arm and then scurried away when it couldn't do anything to a prey this big. Grace didn't feel any different apart from the bite that was on the inside of her elbow.

"Guys look it's the Spiderman." One of the flunkies yelled as Spiderman and he was webbed up. Spiderman went after others until there was only the leader left.

The leader faced Spiderman in hand-to-hand combat and eventually Spiderman had an advantage and he won the fight and tied him up along with the others.

Spiderman looked around for Grace and saw her on the floor surrounded by spider cages. 'Oh no not her now' He thought to himself. He approached her and saw that she was conscious. "Did a spider bite you?"

"Yeah it was red and blue one." She said to him. He got her up and then left the museum in a state of disarray but knew that he had to get her out of that place for now. "Is something going to happen to me?"

"Nothing that your body can't handle trusts me I know." Spiderman took her back to her apartment. "I'll stay here with you because it's a process which tends to last most of the night." He said to her.

Grace was out like a light when they arrived. He put her on her bed and grabbed the chair that was in the corner of the room.

/\/\/\/\\/\

Grace awoke the next morning feeling different to the way she felt yesterday. She sat up on her bed and looked to see Spiderman slouched over in one of her chairs. She put her feet on the ground and went past him to look at herself in the mirror. Physically she didn't look any different to the way she had been before but she felt stronger like she had been bench-pressing.

Spiderman was up behind her. "Did you stay here all night?" Grace said to him. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"Yeah I was worried about you." He took her arm and saw the bite from the spider. "Do you feel different?"

"I do but I don't know why." Grace said to him.

"Put your hands on the wall and try to rise up them." He said to her.

Grace put her hand on the wall and then put her other above it and soon she was rising up off the floor. "How the heck is this happening?" She said to him.

Spiderman climbed up the wall beside her and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Your DNA has been changed slightly so you can do things you never thought you could do." He said to her.

"I am so freaking out right now." Grace said with so much fear. She didn't know how to handle this right now. "Am I like you?"

"Yeah now you are anyway. It's up to you what you do." Spiderman said as he was about to leave her to think about all this.

"Wait I don't have to be at work today I have to find out things about 'Doc Ock' I can write about what I saw of him and discover other things on research or something I need you to help me learn how to use these things I can do. Please help me." Grace said to him.

"I'll help you because I had no help when I was doing this whole thing." He said to her.

Grace was glad that she had some help from someone at least. "I'll meet you on the roof of the building in an hour. I need to have a shower." She said to him.

"Ok." He said and left her apartment.

Grace did what she said she would do and had a shower and put on a change of clothes when she was done. She made her way back to the roof after she felt like herself again. "Shall we begin?" He said.

"Your voice is so familiar to me but I can't pin point it exactly." She said to him but just put the thought to the back of her mind when Spiderman made his way to her side.

She was about to learn how to be like him but she didn't know what to do right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Spider Woman? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee**

Chapter 11 

Grace looked over the world beneath her like it was all new. Everything felt different somehow like she was a stranger in a place she had never been in before. Grace looked back at Spiderman as if to say 'what do we do now?'

"First you need to find a mask or something to hide your face." Spiderman said to her. Grace looked at him strangely for a moment. "I don't think you want people hounding you because they hound me everyday. This way you can keep your identity a secret."

"I have a mask hold on a minute I'll go and get it." Grace said and made her way back to her apartment.

Spiderman looked over the view and contemplated having a person like him in his life just like that. He never truly expected this to happen. But he only hoped that she could put up with everything that Jamison and the rest of New York would most likely throw at her.

"I'm back." Grace called from behind him. She had a hockey mask over her face. "This is all I have I'm afraid."

"No that will be ok." Spiderman said back to her. He jumped onto the ledge of the building and he extended out his hand for Grace to follow him. "Come on you have to learn this way or when the time comes and if you fall off a building you won't know what to do."

"Ok lets start this." Grace said to him. Grace was on the ledge next to him. Spiderman shot out some webbing and begun to swing away when he was just out of her line of sight she looked down at how far off the ground she was and then closed her eyes and thought 'jump'

She extended her hand and then felt some webbing come out of her wrist. Grace opened her eyes and saw a white spot on her hand. She extended out her hand again and then the webbing seemed to secure to something and she just let herself go and she was flying through the air.

It was an amazing feeling flying through the air and she started to scream as she was flying faster and faster because she didn't know what to expect and just as she was about to crash into a building she extended her arm another way and let out some webbing and she ended up going off in a different direction.

Spiderman was ahead of her and when she was at the same position as him he asked, "How are you doing?" Grace looked at him as she went past him. She didn't have time to answer him.

She had to extend her hand and then let out another web line from her hand and she kept on going. 'This was more exhilarating than scary' Grace thought to herself. When she felt like she had had enough she stopped by a building, which was abandoned.

She looked around and saw Spiderman come up behind her on the building. "That was really good for a first attempt." Grace just smiled at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She said back to him. "I want to stop for the minute I don't think I can do anymore for now." She sat down on the floor and looked over at Spiderman when she sat down. "Do you think I can take the mask off now as I just feel so hot right now."

"I think you can but you need to be careful in case there's a helicopter around here somewhere that might try and take photos of you." He said to her.

"Is there more I can do aside from sticking to walls and web swinging." Grace asked him. He looked over to her with her mask covering his face.

"There is more but I think that more training can wait for another day come on I'll let you get back to your article on 'Doc Ock'." Spiderman said to her.

/\/\/\/\\\/\

Together they both made their way back to Grace's apartment. On the roof of the building Grace landed by herself a little more gracefully than she did before. It made her feel better that she could at least land a little better and this was only her second time

"You were good for your first attempt out at this." He said to her. Grace looked at him. "I will see you tomorrow ok?"

Grace had decided to stop him going, as she hadn't seen him properly since last night. She jumped in front of him to stop him leaving. "I don't want you to go." She said to him.

"I have to otherwise there could be trouble for some unsuspecting citizen of the city." He said to her. "I really have to go."

"If you have to go then why can't I sense anything I think it's called precognition." She said to him. "But you can go if you want to."

He really didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to stay and train her some more in the art of the spider. But he had to go otherwise he might reveal who he really is to her. He doesn't know if he can trust her enough with that kind of secret yet.

"I hope that you'll be able to get down on your own because I have something to do and it can't wait." Spiderman said to her.

"I understand. I hope to see you again soon." Grace couldn't help but be disappointed but he was the superhero and he couldn't be spending all of his time looking after a reporter who got herself into more trouble than a Doctor Who companion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace saw the entrance to the roof and made her way down the old fashioned way and took the stairs.

It didn't take her that long to get back onto street level. She sighed when she saw Spiderman go past her with precision, which she knew she had to work hard to gain. It was going to be weird being in a city just over a week and she already had powers that even she didn't know how to work properly.

Grace walked along the street feeling a lot better than she had since what had happened yesterday. First she was taken hostage outside of a museum then she was pushed into cages and bitten by a genetically enhanced super spider and now she had more in common with someone who she had only seen in newspapers before now.

She went and got a coffee at a local vender, which was nearby and drank it slowly whilst continuing to work. Grace knew she had to get home soon and type out another article. She loved her job but sometimes it felt a bit much when you had to write something that didn't feel right in case you were making the wrong call.

Grace felt something happening behind her. Something she couldn't even see or hear. She saw people running away from whatever it was. Grace turned around and saw a car, which had lost control of its brakes heading right towards where she was, and she couldn't jump out of the way.

'Jump' She thought to herself. Everything felt like it had been slowed down. Grace waited for the right moment and jumped even higher than she usually could. She was terrible at gym but now she was jumping like a spider could.

She saw the car slow down and stop in front of her. She was amazed at this new ability. "How did you do that?" A child said to her.

"I eat my vegetables." Grace said knowing this time she could pass it off as a fact because no one knew aside from Spiderman about why she could really jump like that.

/\/\/\/\/

Grace made her way back to her apartment. She closed the door behind her and she went to put her mask underneath her pillow.

She grabbed her laptop and started to write about her own experiences with 'Doc Ock' and she looked up things on the Internet that could tell her anything about him.

She didn't find much but she included what she could with it and then sent it off to Jamison. This was one of those articles where she couldn't exactly write much about this new villain because she had only seen him twice.

Grace looked outside and saw that it was starting to get dark again. She sat on her floor and stared out at the sky and the buildings that were around her. It was a beautiful night and one that hopefully wouldn't end with any rain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace heard her phone ring a little while later. "Hello." She answered when she picked it up.

"Grace I need you downtown at the convention centre there's a party and there'll be some major celebrities attending. Wear formal and I expect you there within an hour." Jamison said to her and rung off.

"Not another party." Grace said to herself and got ready. She made her way to the shower and got underneath the hot spray.

A few minutes later she got out and dried herself off. She made her way over to her wardrobe. She found what she wanted a couple of minutes later. It was a long black dress, which suited her the best out of all her dresses that she had. It was made of silk material that was perfect for these kinds of parties.

Grace put it on, then her black strappy shoes and tied her hair back out of her face. She grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the party.

/\/\/\/\/

She made her way to the convention centre and saw that there was a massive party going on just like Jamison said. She showed her pass and was in there pretty quickly.

Grace saw many A-list celebrities like Tom Cruise and a lot of others. Grace was excited she had to admit. This was the first time she had been to a big party in New York.

She managed to talk to many of them and get some gossip for the newspaper. Usually she wasn't one to gossip but this stuff was juicy and she would let Jamison have it tomorrow.

She spent a couple of hours at this party but it became boring pretty quickly and she decided to call it a night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace made her way home taking all the right alleys and this time for once not facing any thieves or anything. She had had enough of the whole being a victim situation.

Grace was at her building and entered the door. She took the stairs back up to her apartment and when she got there she immediately went to her bed.

She didn't fall asleep she just gazed up at her ceiling. She then got up off her bed and went to bathroom and changed into her sleeping clothes.

She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/

It was soon the next day when Grace woke up and she dressed in her usual outfit and made her way to work.

She wanted today to be over so she could see Spiderman again. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she did want to see him again.

She got into the office quickly and got her article sorted out for Jamison. She didn't know what to do with the gossip she had gotten from the party last night so she decided on one thing.

"Hey Natalie you're the gossip columnist do you want this stuff I got last night at the party?" Grace said to her fellow reporter.

"Yeah that'll be great thanks." Natalie said and took the offered gossip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace stayed at work for the next few hours just working on another article for the next couple of days. She decided to write about Spiderman again and about how he had helped people escape from a traffic accident, which Peter Parker had miraculously taken, photos for.

Grace kept it on her computer and then left for the day. She decided that now would be a good time to find somewhere quiet and practice her new abilities. She wanted to not be a victim anymore.

Grace soon found an alley nearby and decided to work on her climbing skills. Grace put her bag handle around her neck and started to climb the wall. She found that it was an amazing feeling to be able to do something that she could never do before.

She was soon at the top of a building. She looked around and found herself staring at something coming right towards her. It was The Vulture again. He hadn't spotted her yet. She looked in her bag and found the hockey mask that she had decided to take with her incase anything should happen.

The vulture just flew past her. Grace decided to do something about this as if testing what she had already learnt. She ran towards him and let out some webbing. It caught onto his wings.

"What on earth is this?" He spotted the girl in the mask who had hold of him. "Only Spiderman has the ability to shoot webbing what are you?"

"Lets just say I'm a friend of the spider." Grace said and pulled as hard as she could but that wasn't enough and soon she was flying with him. Well she holding on as she was still connected to the web.

"Let me go little Spider Woman you can't possibly be as good as the Spiderman." The Vulture said.

"I don't know but I'm here and I will make sure you go back to jail.

/\/\/\/

Peter saw The Vulture flying towards the city and decided he had to go back to jail. So he found a quiet unpopulated area and changed into his Spiderman outfit. He followed the bird and soon saw Grace on a building practicing.

She saw The Vulture and flew past her. She let out some of her webbing and shot it at him. "Hey you could have let me handle the bird brain." Spiderman said to Grace as she was holding onto The Vulture.

"I'm going to try and slow him down and if I can do that you can finish him off." Grace said back.

"Ok sounds like a plan." Spiderman said.

Grace tried with all the strength she now had to slow him down and she just managed it long enough for Spiderman to catch up with them.

Spiderman tied up the villain and attached him to a flagpole. He then went with Grace away from the crime scene. "I'm impressed you did well by yourself."

"Thanks just taking a leaf out of your book." She replied back to him. She webbed along with him back until they were at the same building they had gone to yesterday.

Grace took off her mask and smiled at him. "This is so new to me but it feels amazing."

"I know what you mean." Spiderman said to her.

Grace sat down and pulled him down with her. Spiderman sat watching her with some nervousness. She looked at him and lifted his mask and kissed him.

He wasn't expecting it but he let her kiss him and he responded back to it. He hadn't kissed her since 2 days ago and it was good to know the feeling again.


	12. Chapter 12

Spider Woman?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.**

Chapter 12

It had been a few hours since Grace had helped catch The Vulture. She had actually helped catch a dangerous criminal before he could do anyone any damage. Grace had gone back to her apartment purely for the fact that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. In a city with a staggering population she found it difficult to find somewhere to be alone.

Some people felt even though people surrounded them it was still lonely on the inside. Grace felt like that because she had no family in New York and she decided to call up her parents and see if they wanted to come down and see her now that she was settled. She decided there and then that she wasn't going to mention anything about any of the times she had been attacked or thrown off buildings or that she was bitten by a genetic spider.

Grace picked up her phone and thought now would be as good a time as any. She dialled the number for work, as both her parents would be at their paper in Washington.

"Hello Washington Post." The secretary picked up.

"Hey is Michael Adams available at the moment?" Grace asked the secretary. She sat down in her chair with the phone fiddling with the cord as she got set in for the long haul. These conversations would usually take a long time.

"Yeah he just got out of a meeting I'll tell him you're calling for him Grace." The secretary was a close friend to Grace and they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Grace heard the secretary call her father to the phone.

"Is that you Grace?" Her father said to her.

"Yeah. Hey dad. Are you alright?" Grace said to her father with a smile on her face.

"Your mom misses you and so do I and your little sister does as well." Her father said. By the sound of his voice she knew that he wasn't spinning a yarn to her.

"I miss you too. But you know I had to come out here on my own in order to get by, by myself so that I can learn what my limits on reporting are in a different place. I wish I could see you guys though." She said back to her father.

"We're coming down to New York for a seminar in a couple of days. We want to see how you're doing and we know that you've gotten into trouble a few times." Her father said.

"This city is safe enough for me because Spiderman has been saving me a bit." Grace said back to her father.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." Michael said suddenly and passed the phone to his wife Celia.

"Hey how's my little girl doing by herself in the big city?" Celia said.

"Mom I'm alright I love it here it's a nice from being at home." Grace replied back.

"Have you had much fun over there?" Celia asked her eldest.

"I went out a couple of days ago with some friends from the Bugle. It was good fun. So are you coming to see me soon?" Grace asked her mother.

"Yeah we'll be in the big apple for a journalism seminar. It's a chance to meet other reporters and to be able to meet some cute guys it might be an idea for you to go." Celia said to her daughter. "I hope that you are going to get someone and settle down soon because one time in the near future you might get really into your career and think that its more important than having a family but it isn't."

"I know that but mom I am only 21 and I've just started out for myself and I want to be able to do something with my life first because I consider settling down and having a family." Grace said back and hoped that it would be enough for now.

"Ok we have to go but we'll see you soon alright?" Celia said and said goodbye to her daughter.

Grace set the phone down and felt a lot happier than she done from before the phone call. She felt guilty about not talking to her parents ever since she moved here but she felt better now that she had talked to them.

/\/\/\/\

A couple of days had passed pretty much uneventful. Grace had gone to work and written her articles out for Jamison. She saw that he was still badmouthing Spiderman and it made her feel kind of annoyed at Jamison for doing that to him.

Grace made her way home again and saw a car parked outside which she recognised. She moved closer and saw a woman who had brown hair and a man who had reddish brown hair sitting on her steps outside. 

"Mom, Dad you're here!" Grace shouted and ran over and hugged her parents.

"This is a nice place Gracie." Celia said to her daughter. "Lets have a look at your place and see if it needs to be cleaned or not."

"Mom I keep my place in a good state cut me some slack ok?" Grace said back to her parents.

"We'll see about whether I cut you some slack." Celia said to her daughter as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. The place had been cleaned recently from the accident, which had happened when Grace had saved the woman's life in the entrance to the building.

Grace opened up the door to her apartment and waited with baited breath about whether or not her mother would find something wrong with the place she lived and would be rearranging to the way she thought it should be.

"Wow nice open space. You have a real find here Gracie." Michael said as he took in his daughter's living space.

"This is a good place to live as well. You have a spare room for guests." Celia said.

"Do you want to stay here?" Grace said. She was wondering whether or not they would want to.

"No we've already checked into a hotel not too far from where the seminar is taking place tonight." Celia said to her daughter. "Come on go and get ready we have to go to this seminar. Dress up nicely wear that blue long dress that we brought you for the McCaffrey party about six months ago. It brings out your eyes that little bit than the rest of your formal clothes do. Or wear what you want we'll meet you at the hotel."

"Ok." Grace said to her mother as her parents left for their hotel. "Alright Grace time to dress up once again for a party." She said to herself.

/\/\/\/\

Grace made her way to the hotel about an hour later dressed in her strapless red dress that she had worn when she was first at a party in New York City. It was one of her favourite dresses. She pulled her hair up out of her face and styled it behind her head.

She had on her coat and inside her purse she had her mask and some spare clothes which no one had seen her buy. She knew that she wouldn't be able to use it if near anyone who knew her but it was like a lifeline if any trouble turned up.

She saw her parents outside of their hotel waiting for her. There was a limousine, which they owned and had brought down here from Washington.

"Hey are we riding in the limo?" Grace said to her mom.

"Yeah we brought it down here from Washington. Might as well make a proper entrance. Come on we're going to be late if we're not careful." Michael said to his daughter.

All three got into the back of the limousine.

/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived when the seminar party was in full swing when Grace and her parents arrived. It was quite lively and Grace just hovered over by her seat and decided it would be better to stick close to her family in order to not lose them.

Everyone was having a great time. Grace was enjoying herself but she wanted to be out of here and seeing the sky from a position where she could feel free and happy. Like when she was with him. She had began to think about when she had been dared to kiss the first person who came into the club but she didn't want to kiss Harry Osborne so she had kissed Peter Parker instead. It was a good kiss and she thought that recognised that kiss from somewhere she just couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from somewhere in the room. Everyone was running around in directions trying to avoid something. It was 'Doc Ock' again. Grace could see him and she knew then that she had to do something.

She grabbed her bag and managed to sneak out without anyone seeing her. She moved quickly towards a room, which she had noticed earlier on. She locked the door and changed into her spare clothes and the mask that she had. She let her hair down around her shoulders to make sure that she was unrecognisable. She made her way out of the room.

When Grace got back into the main banquet room she saw that 'Doc Ock' had blocked the door thus keeping everyone inside and no one could escape. She saw her parents hiding and looking around for her desperately.

"You people can't get away from me. I am going to use you for ransom and the city will pay up for your safety." He said to them and laughed. His metal tentacles were extended out as if copying his every movement.

Grace had to think of a strategy. She felt major bad vibes coming off this situation. She started to climb the wall and managed to get pretty high without him seeing her. But that didn't mean 'Doc Ock' didn't know that she was there.

She decided that now would be the best time to put what she had learnt to the test. She had no choice. She knew for a fact that she wasn't ready but if she didn't do something then it could have extenuating circumstances for everyone in this room especially her parents.

Grace had to hold him off until she knew for a fact that Spiderman would turn up. She didn't know if he would bit she couldn't bloody well sit there and do nothing.

/\/\/\/\

Peter Parker had gotten home ok and was kind of feeling dizzy. He had kissed Grace once again. He had done a few sweeps of the city and found nothing-serious crime wise happening. It was quite unnerving like the calm before the storm you could see the storm clouds coming overhead.

It had been many hours since he had last seen Grace. She was doing great in the way he was teaching her. But he felt like this was just the start of something else. He had heard what The Vulture had called her. Spider Woman. He thought that it was a good name for her.

He switched on the news and saw that there was another reporter on the news saying something about people in the convention centre being held hostage by 'Doc Ock'.

"Spiderman where are you?" The Reporter said as if she were searching for him.

Peter put on his costume and headed down there to stopped 'Doc Ock' from hurting possibly killing anyone.

/\/\/\/\

Everyone was scared. They were all trying hard to put on brave faces. Grace had climbed to the top of the wall, some people had spotted her but didn't let it show as they really wanted to get out.

Grace let out some webbing and let out a silent prayer thinking that this was the only way to hold him off. She let go of the wall and swung towards 'Doc Ock'.

He felt her coming towards him and managed to turn around at just the right moment and caught her. "Did you really think that you could actually stop me little spider?" He said to her and he threw her across the room.

Grace had managed to avoid getting hurt and landed on her feet. It was amazing the kind of agility that spiders had.

He was advancing towards her and tried to hit her with his metal arms just as he was about to hit her something stopped him. It was some other webbing. Grace was let go by 'Doc Ock' and he looked and saw Spiderman above him.

"You know you should treat women with a bit more respect. You." Spiderman pointed to Grace. "Get them out of here I'll deal with ink for brains here."

Grace nodded and smiled at him from underneath her mask. She made her way to the people and got them out into safety. Many people were running to the safety of the police who had already arrived.

Grace's parents were frantic looking for their daughter. "I'm sure she must have gone home or something." She said to them.

"We hope so. She's very important to us." Celia said to the masked heroine.

'Doc Ock' had managed to get away this time. Grace ran in to see Spiderman in a bit of a state. She made her way towards him.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked him. He nodded. "Come on I'll sort you follow me just give me a moment to get my things." Grace ran off to grab her things and then came back and she headed off with Spiderman back to her apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace was about to make her way back to her place with Spiderman and said to him it would be alright. "I need to call my parents and let them know that I'm alright." She said to him.

"Ok." Spiderman said to her. Whilst she made the phone call he sat in the chair and he heard her say that she would see her parents tomorrow.

"Now are you ok?" Grace asked when she had closed the curtains and taken off her mask. He could see her face again. She had make up on which meant that she was at the party at the time of the attack.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Spiderman asked her.

"I'm ok I'm just glad that this time no one got hurt." She said back to him. She smiled at him and was happy that he had shown up when he did. "I'm glad that you were there because I don't think I am ready yet to face anyone on my own."

"You handled yourself well and were able to keep him busy." He said back to her.

Grace just looked at him and felt good for a moment that she had actually managed to become a hero.

Spiderman decided to head to the roof and leave Grace alone with her thoughts. Grace was thinking about the kiss again and how familiar it was to her. When he left through the door Grace followed him.

He was about to go back to his own place but then he saw Grace standing in the door way behind. "I know I know you from somewhere." Grace said to him and he stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and was about to leave again. This time Grace made her way in front of him.

She pushed him against the side of the entrance to the roof by the door. "Don't play this game with me. I maybe a reporter but I am good at figuring things out." She said to him and lifted up his mask again and kissed him. He couldn't move and he felt like he was on top of the world again as he kissed her.

She would figure it out soon and hopefully she would be alright with who he was underneath the mask.


	13. Chapter 13

Spider Woman?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.**

**Notes: Read 'Zero to Hero' by Padme4000 if you like this story you'll love it. Believe me it is brilliant.**

Chapter 13

Grace had just kissed Spiderman again. She was beginning to discover there was more about him that she did in fact recognise. First it was his voice the way she heard it when the mask had been removed from his mouth. Then it was the way she kissed and the way he reacted to it. She just couldn't put her finger on it exactly.

He was still standing there and when their kiss was over he just got out of there as fast as he could. Spiderman didn't know what to do, he knew that soon she might find out who he was. She had already become like him and she had proved they were on the same page where the city was concerned.

Grace looked at him and smiled. "You don't have to worry if I ever found out who you really were I wouldn't tell and you know that. But it still scares you that I might and you actually think I would do that to you. I made a promise that your identity is safe and it will remain that way. But hey if you can't trust me…" She said to him and was about to walk off.

"Wait. I can't tell you because it will put you in even more danger. By telling you who I am it will put you in a situation where I can't save you." Spiderman said to her. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Things happen and you can't always be there and you have to let things take their course its just the way of the world." Grace said to him. She put her gloved hand on his face that wasn't covered by his mask. "You're Spiderman but that doesn't mean that you can save everyone. Including me."

"I have to go now I have things to do and things to think about." Spiderman said and left suddenly.

Grace was confused about why he left like he did. Maybe she was getting too close for him to be able to handle it. She didn't want him to stop teaching her how to be a proper superhero she wanted him to be more than her teacher and this she knew for a fact. She knew that some small part of him wanted the same but he couldn't actually say it.

She went back inside her apartment and took off her temporary superhero outfit and hid it away somewhere where only she could find it. In her spare room she hid it under the loose floorboard that was by the side of the door. No one would think to look in there. No one would actually assume that she was the other Spider. It made her feel like she had some sort of protection with this newfound gift she had been given.

/\/\/\/\/\

Peter swung away from Grace's apartment. She had done well today and he thought she handled herself pretty well with 'Doc Ock'. But she was getting closer to discovering who he was. He had deep insecurities about anyone finding out who he was for the sheer point that they could be in danger because of him and who he was in his spare time.

He made it back to his apartment. It was quite late now and he was not completely wiped out but he had some serious thinking to do.

He went to sleep that night thinking about what to do. Grace was making him kind of uncomfortable by how close she was getting. He liked Grace a lot and she was becoming like him and it made him feel that he wouldn't have to protect her all of the time. There was just so much that he had yet to teach her.

He couldn't control himself when she was around and he was in his Spiderman costume. She was addictive and he couldn't stay away from her regardless of what happens.

He didn't know what to do.

/\/\/\/\

The next evening Grace was back home after a day of writing up more articles. Jamison was having a field day what with another superhero turning up. He kept calling her Spider Woman. Just like The Vulture had. She thought it was a good name and she might keep it for herself. But she didn't know yet. She still had a lot to learn.

She put her keys onto her table and put her bag down. She jumped onto the ceiling and just sat there thinking about everything that had happening today. She wouldn't let Jamison make her look like a bad guy but she didn't have that much of a choice. She could only do the same as Spiderman, which was to save the city and get on with it.

She couldn't let Jamison get to her like that.

A little bit of time went by before Grace jumped off the ceiling. Grace realised that she had agreed to meet her parents for dinner before they went back to Washington. So she grabbed her coat and bag and headed down towards their hotel.

Within a few minutes she was at their hotel. "Hey Gracie I am so glad that you were alright from yesterday. I am actually glad that you went home." Celia Adams said to her daughter.

"Yeah so am I." Michael Adams replied in the same tone. "Come on we have some dinner to eat." He put his arm around his wife and his eldest daughter's shoulder.

When they were seated the menus arrived promptly afterwards. "Thank you." Grace said when she was handed one. They each ordered what food they wanted and sank into comfortable silence.

"There was this superhero yesterday who helped save us from 'Doc Ock' as I think he is called anyway she saved us all and we didn't even know her name. If you ever see her in the city can you tell her thank you from us." Michael said to his daughter.

"I will dad." Grace said to her father. She continued to eat her food waiting for more questions on the mysterious superhero who actually her.

When dinner was over they all got up and walked outside of the hotel. "We had our bags brought down earlier today. We must get back to Washington but we hope to see you again soon Gracie ok?" Celia said to her daughter.

"I hope so too. It's been great to see you guys again and I hope that you can visit again soon." Grace said to her parents and hugged them goodbye before she saw them drive off into the distance. Grace sighed and started to move again.

She made her way around the city seeing if there was any trouble and if she could see Spiderman doing his job like a proper hero should he and the way he exited yesterday troubled her.

She was concerned but she didn't want him to distance himself from her anymore than he already had. She liked him and she didn't deny that because it was the truth and as a reporter it was her job to report the truth. She couldn't write the truth if she wasn't truthful to herself first.

/\/\/\/\/\

A few weeks passed without much incident. Grace hadn't seen Spiderman for a while. She had seen him last week when he went web swinging with her. She still wasn't ready but she practiced whenever she could.

Grace woke up that morning feeling like something was going to happen. It was going to be bad. She had a shower and then put her superhero costume on underneath her work clothes. She hid the mask inside her pocket like she knew she would need them today.

She left her apartment and walked out of the building. On her way in she saw a copy of the paper the headline was **_"Spiderman gone forever. Costume found in alleyway." _**

All Grace could think about when she read the story was 'Why would he leave the city in danger? I can handle all the crime by myself I'm not even ready yet.'

It upset her terribly to think that Spiderman was no more. Why would he do that? Maybe Jamison like she thought had pushed him too far or maybe he decided to quit because he had had enough. She couldn't bear thinking about it.

Grace made her way into the building in a sad mood. She was really unhappy that he had left her like that high and dry.

Jamison was happy and celebrating the fact that he most likely thought that Spiderman quit because of the tirade that Jamison had put against him for the past 2 years and a few months.

Grace had sat down at her desk when she saw Peter Parker walk in wearing his glasses. He looked happy but when he saw Grace and her expression he was concerned about her.

"What's wrong?" Peter said to Grace. He already knew what she was sad about but had to act like he was because he didn't want her to know that he used to be Spiderman.

"I wish Spiderman didn't quit. What's the city supposed to do now?" Grace said and she looked at him. He could see that she missed Spiderman and how he had protected her from danger and the city would be defenceless. "It was like he bailed on the city and on Spider Woman. What's she supposed to do now? They're supposed to be partners."

"Spider Woman's just going to have to manage." Peter said as if he wasn't really concerned. "I have to go I'm meeting MJ for coffee at a café not too far away."

Grace just ignored him and got back to work. She decided to throw herself into work. If anyone ever found out she were Spider Woman would she quit like he did? She didn't know what to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Soon it was lunchtime and Grace decided to go out for lunch. She was still upset but she had to keep going. When she neared the café she felt something like quaking and saw people screaming. She immediately hid in an alleyway that was close by. She changed into her costume and added her mask.

She saw the café windows burst open and she spotted Peter and Mary Jane get up from the wreckage. How did he know that the window was going to break?

Suddenly everything just felt more complicated. Grace would have to analyse this later right now there were lives at risk and she was the only one that could do anything about it.

Grace jumped onto a building but she saw the confrontation between Peter and 'Doc Ock'.

She saw 'Doc Ock' use one of his metal arms to grab Peter around his neck. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that they having heated words. She then saw 'Doc Ock' push Peter against the wall and some of it fell onto him.

'Doc Ock' then grabbed Mary Jane and started heading towards the building that Grace was on. Grace knew what she had to do and she was willing to do it.

Doc Ock was now on top of the building where she was and he was holding MJ. "Wait." Grace said to him behind her mask.

"Ah Spider Woman I must admit that I wasn't expecting to see you." 'Doc Ock' said to Grace.

"Let her go." Grace said to him.

"What would you be willing to give me in return for this woman's safety." He said back to her. Grace looked at MJ who looked afraid.

"Me you can have me instead." Grace said and took in a deep breath. "I won't fight you but you have to guarantee her safety." She pointed at MJ.

"We have a deal Spider Woman." 'Doc Ock said to her and put MJ on the roof. She headed straight for the exit of the roof. "Now for you."

Grace didn't have time to defend herself when 'Doc Ock' knocked her out by shoving one of his metal arms into her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Peter had gotten out from underneath the debris. He was angry that MJ had been taken. He was finally getting his life back together. He saw MJ come back down to street level. She looked terrible.

"What happened?" Peter said to her. He was so happy to see her.

"Spider Woman." MJ said to him. Peter was concerned for his friend now. "She gave herself up for me just so this 'Doc Ock' wouldn't hurt me. Spiderman has to come back and help her."

"Go home I have a friend to find." Peter said to her. He left and went to the Bugle where Jamison was blaming himself for Spiderman giving up. But soon he was back to his ways when the costume was stolen and only a note saying

'Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman'

He found 'Doc Ock' on the rooftop. "Where is she?" Spiderman asked the villain.

"Oh she's perfectly safe let's talk." 'Doc Ock' said back. Spiderman launched himself at the villain. The villain saw him coming and knocked Spiderman off the roof. 'Doc Ock' threw parts of one of the large metal hands at Spiderman.

Spiderman sent some balls of webbing into the face of 'Doc Ock' causing him to be momentarily distracted so that Spiderman could launch the metal hand back at 'Doc Ock'. This caused the villain to be trapped but it was quickly over and they were both falling onto a nearby train.

'Doc Ock' had managed to speed up the train so it had no chance of stopping. Spiderman had to stop it from happening so in the end he ended up at the front of the train and had to slow it down using his webbing.

Doing this put immense strain on his entire body. His costume ripped from the pressure and as soon as the train had stopped he had fainted and was about to fall off the unfinished track into the car-ridden street he was grabbed onto by some of the people who were in the front carriage.

He was laid down on the floor of the carriage. People were able to take in his face properly. One guy made a comment. "He's just a kid barely older than my own son."

This caused Peter to wake up. There were a couple of kids in front of him who were holding onto his mask, which he had to take off when stopping the train. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone." One of the kids said and handed back the mask to the hero. Peter put his mask back on. "We're back you're back Spiderman." The same kid said again.

Suddenly 'Doc Ock' came back in for Spiderman. Some of the people stood in his way trying to protect Spiderman as he always protected them. 'Doc Ock' grabbed one of them by the neck and tossed him aside as easily as a sponge ball. More people held onto Spiderman still wanting to protect him from getting hurt.

But he made them let go and then 'Doc Ock' knocked him out

/\/\/\/\/

Harry Osborne had made a deal with 'Doc Ock' in exchange for the tritium he would need for whatever purpose 'Doc Ock' would bring him Spiderman. He had a drink of scotch in his hand and was sitting on a chair by his open balcony window waiting for the villain to arrive.

He saw 'Doc Ock' come in with a tied up Spiderman. "Where do you want me to put him?" 'Doc Ock' said to Harry.

Harry pointed to the chaise lounge that was nearby. The villain put Spiderman on the sofa. "Where's my Tritium?" 'Doc Ock said. Harry moved over towards the painting of the woman, which hid the safe. Harry opened the safe and was about to remove the tritium when 'Doc Ock' pushed him aside.

Harry cast a glance at Spiderman and then looked right back at the villain but then he saw 'Doc Ock' was gone. He looked over towards the balcony and saw the metal arms disappear.

He picked up a dagger with a white handle and made his way over towards Spiderman. "I want to into the face of my father's killer as he dies." Harry said and took off the mask.

He was shocked when he saw who was behind the mask. "Pete no." He just said and fell back to the floor.

Peter got out of the barbed wire, which held him easily. "Harry where is she? Where is he keeping her?"

Harry looked confused like he didn't know what was going on. "He's got Spider Woman." Peter said back. He was really concerned for crime fighting partner.

"No all he wanted was the tritium." Harry said and trying to be final about it.

"He's building the machine again." Peter said.

"Peter you killed my father." Harry said to him in near tears. He felt so betrayed and so much anguish.

"There are bigger things out there than you and me." He said to Harry. Harry just looked at him. "Harry please I've got to stop him."

/\/\/\/\/\/

Grace woke up and she saw that her arms were tied to chains. She was still a headachy from being hit hard in the face. She saw 'Doc Ock' building his machine again.

She tried to get his attention. "Hey!" Grace said to him from behind her mask. She was angry but she could get out of this but she couldn't focus because her head hurt a little bit.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to this. What are you expecting Spiderman to turn up? He's back you know to save you but I'm sure he's dead at the hands of Harry Osborne by now." 'Doc Ock' said.

"I don't believe you." Grace said to him. He just ignored her and got back to his work. Grace seriously doubted that he was alive.

"When you're ready to move" She heard in her ear. Spiderman said. 'Doc Ock' threw a large piece of metal at Spiderman, which cut Grace out of the chains, and she was on the ground seconds later.

"I should have known that Osborn wouldn't have the spine to finish you." 'Doc Ock' said as he tried to finish off the crime fighter.

Grace saw that 'Doc Ock' was preoccupied with Spiderman so she attempted to hit the villain with a piece of wood but was hit out of the way.

All she could do was watch whilst the conflict was going on between the two men. She put her hand to her head and soon her headache was gone.

She watched Spiderman attempt to literally pull the plug on 'Doc Ocks' machine. He couldn't do anything and he had to keep trying to avoid 'Doc Ocks' metal arms. He eventually managed to get one to get the plug and it caused the villain to get electrocuted.

The machine was suddenly out of control and it was pulling things into it. Grace felt herself lose her footing she was getting pulled in as well. She shot some of her web out and it attached to a wall. She kept hold of it and started to pull herself back towards the ground.

At this point she saw Spiderman reveal his true identity. Grace didn't see his face yet only the back of his head. He had managed to convince 'Doc Ock' that he was doing the wrong thing and that the machine should be stopped.

Spiderman looked around and saw Grace standing there. She had taken off her mask because she wanted to see him. She was shocked to see Peter in the Spiderman costume. She had had her suspicions but she never would have believed it to be true.

He looked above her and saw the roof start to cave in. He screamed "No." This cause Grace to look around she couldn't move fast enough she screamed when she thought the roof was going to fall around her.

She saw Peter stop the roof from falling on her. She saw him struggling. "Hi." Was all he had to say?

"Hi." Grace said to him.

"This is really heavy." He said to her. Grace attempted to lift the wood but she couldn't move it, as it was too heavy for her. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It's alright you're here now." She said to him.

'Doc Ock' had managed to destroy the machine and he was no longer in view. The wall that Peter had been holding onto was lifted into the air. He pulled the piece of wood off Grace and lifted her up.

When he saw another part of the building come towards them he grabbed Grace and webbed away from the flooded building.

/\/\/\/\/\

Peter dropped Grace back at her house and left immediately. Grace didn't know what to do now so she just went back into her apartment to process the events which had led her to this point.

She took off her costume got in the shower and scrubbed off the stress of the day. She didn't know what to do now.

She was confused what was she supposed to be feeling? It was a dilemma that's for sure. She was scared as well. She fell for Spiderman but she had feelings for Peter too.

She climbed into her bed dressed in her sleeping clothes and fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning Grace woke up and called in sick at work. She had spare articles so the Bugle could use for today. She had something to do and she needed her faith in herself to be strong because she wanted to do this.

With that she got ready for the day.

/\/\/\/\/

Peter was at his apartment sitting on his bed. He wasn't expecting any visitors and he was sure that Grace would never talk to him again. He left her alone to fight crime in the city. He felt guilty about that but what could he do?

He didn't hear his door open. He turned around and saw Grace in the doorway. "Hey I had to see you. After yesterday I'm not sure what to do. I want to be your crime fighting partner like we had decided. I want to be more than that but I just don't know." She said to him

"I want you to make that decision. I know you can look after yourself and you're taking a lot of risks and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Peter said as he stood up and moved closer to her.

"I told you before that's my choice. If nothing bad ever happened to me life would be rather boring." She said to him. She smiled for the first time truly in what felt like weeks. She moved closer to him and put her hand to his face. He wasn't expecting her to do that. "I don't want to lose you either Peter you're important to me as you are now and as Spiderman. I hope you feel that way about me in both my forms."

Peter just smiled at her. She then moved closer and put her arms around and they kissed for real. Not like the dare time but this time it was the real deal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spider Woman? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee.**

**Chapter 14**

Grace was at Peter Parker's apartment with him and she had just kissed him. She knew that he was contemplating what he thought about the whole situation and what to do now that she knew he was Spiderman.

Peter looked up suddenly and knew that something was going to happen in the city. "Let me guess there's something going down in the city?" She said to him. He must have had a look about him which said 'Crime in Process.'

"I can't go with you I don't have my mask. Just go I have to head home anyway." She said back. "Go I'll be fine." She smiled at him and then left his apartment before he could get another word in edgeways.

"Ok I'll see you later." Peter shouted as she closed the door.

When Grace was back outside of the building she felt free for what must have been the first time in quite a while. Coming to New York was a defining moment for her. When she first came here she thought that it would just be about her career but now that she had been here for about 3 months everything that might have been important before just seemed to feel not so serious.

She saw Spiderman heading off in another direction and continued to walk away. Grace headed down the streets and once again caught sight of the headline on the front of the Daily Bugle. It was today's edition. '_**Spiderman's back!'**_

She looked around the city as she made her way back home. It felt different to her now. Well it was different to the way she had seen it before because she had become something that no one else knew about but Peter. She was going to have to get used to the fact that he was Spiderman.

She entered her apartment building and headed straight for her apartment. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She didn't know what to do because there was nothing to do. She sat on her bed and switched on her television. She saw the same reporter who had called her a waste of space on the television a while back.

"A few minutes ago a group of robbers attempted to rob one of the biggest banks in New York." The reporter said.

"Come on Peter." Grace said on the edge of her seat hoping that he had made it there and had stopped the robbers. There was a cameraman at the scene that was on a live feed from their studio.

"Spiderman arrived at the scene but as of yet no one has emerged from the building." The reporter was saying. "There are 12 people in the group and Spiderman is on his own but this gang has been in existence for quite a while. I only hope that Spiderman can stop them. If not where is Spider Woman?"

Grace turned off the television. "I have to help him." She said to herself out loud and went to grab her costume and mask. She changed into them immediately and left the clothes she had just been wearing behind.

"I have to get a new outfit." She thought and opened the window and then left towards the bank.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spiderman was outnumbered and he wished that he had back up. Most of the city still thought that he was evil and wouldn't help him even if his life depended on it. He entered the bank via an open window in the roof and thought that he would be only a small group of people. He wasn't expecting there to be a well organised gang who actually organised a plan and everything else that went with it.

He was fighting the best he could but he should have had the better sense to call Grace before he went in there guns blazing and trying to do this on his own. She would hopefully have seen the news and would be on her way here right this very moment.

He looked around through his mask and managed to jump out of the way off some of the gang members who were heading towards him. He was far enough away from them so they couldn't get him but close enough to attempt to tie some of them up with his webbing.

"Hey Webslinger you're a coward if you're not coming down here and facing us!" One of the gang members said to him. Spiderman just looked down at the guy.

"Hey guys look like the police are getting impatient outside maybe we should rap this up now huh?" Another of the gang members said to the leader who had just come out of the vault. He was bald and had tattoos up and down his arms.

"Come on boys we need to head out of here before back up comes in for the Spider." He said to his gang and they started rounding up all the money they had stolen from the bank.

Suddenly some of the gang members felt something sticking to them. They saw Spiderman was on the other side of the wall. The leader didn't know what had hit him when he saw the Spider Woman in front of him.

"Did you really think that it's going to be that easy to steal things in this city? The money that you're trying to take is the hard earned by those who actually work for it. What right do you have to take it away?" Spider Woman said and pulled on the webbing that came out of her hands and the men went flying into walls.

"I thought you'd never turn up." Spiderman said as he begun to help Spider Woman sort the mess out.

"I'm here to help this city and you. I will always help you I just had to get here first." She said to him.

When all of the lackies were sorted out only the leader remained. "You make sure the rest of these people are secured and I'll sort out this guy."

"We'll see about that Spiderman." The leader said to him. Both men begun to use their skills to battle the other.

After a few blows it looked like the leader of the gang was going to win. "Well looks like I win this one." He said smugly.

"I don't think so." Spiderman sent out some of his webbing and tied the guy's legs together. Just as the gang leader was about to try and escape out of the web Spiderman hit the guy square in the face and he was out for the count.

He turned around saw Spider Woman watching him. "Come on lets get out of here." He held out his hand to her and she immediately took it.

/\/\/\/\/

The crowd outside of the bank saw both heroes leave the building and the police immediately went into the building. They were shocked to see the villains either webbed to walls or knocked out and their bodies dotted around the place.

"Right boys lets get them to the jail they'll be in there for a long time with all the felonies they have." The chief of police said and lifted his hat from his head and rubbed it as if trying to understand how the new superhero had come to the rescue of Spiderman. Maybe they're partners he thought. They had acted as a team on at least one other occasion.

"Put them on the police van." He walked out of the bank thinking that it was in a complete state of disarray. There was money all over the place and most of the deposit boxes had been blown open by some sort of plastic explosive. The bank would have full insurance and could easily repair the damage. So all in all it was a good thing that was done by the Spiderman and his new friend.

The newspapers would have a field day for the first actual sighting of the new heroine. Most likely scenario would be that they would be vying for a photo. Whoever got that photo would make a bundle of cash off of any newspaper. Like he thought before: Field Day.

\/\/\/\\/\/\

"Hey Grace?" Spiderman said when they had gotten inside her apartment and she had closed the window and drawn the curtains. Grace had turned to face him leaving her mask on.

"Yeah? What is it?" Grace said to him. She then took off her mask and looked at him. He didn't know what to say and just continued to look at her. "Have I rendered you speechless again?" She laughed at him.

He suddenly took off his mask and looked at her. She stopped laughing and just stared back. She was going to really have to get used to seeing him as Peter Parker. "Thanks for helping me. Those robbers would have gotten away without you."

"Next time wait until I have my costume and then I could be your back up and you wouldn't end up in a situation where your life was in danger." Grace and she just walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she came back in dressed in regular clothes. Peter had disappeared. Grace sighed to herself and thought that she must have scared him off. She heard a knock at the door a few minutes later and went to open it.

She saw that it was Peter in his regular clothes. "I went home and changed so that we could have a conversation where it's us as we really are." He said to her as he closed the door behind him.

"I think that's a good idea." She said back to him and walked into the centre of the room. She didn't know how to start this kind of conversation. She just couldn't think at the moment for some reason. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Ok." He said and they both sat down. "I know that I should have asked you to come with me and without you I would certainly have been in trouble." Peter said. He wanted her to know how much he valued her assistance but he didn't want her to think that she was a burden to him.

"Don't worry about and I would always help you if I could so don't worry about it." Grace said and smiled at him. He looked at her at the same time she looked at him and their eyes met. They both kind of shifted comfortably.

They moved closer to each other slowly and soon they were kissing like they had done this morning. Grace put her hands around his neck and Peter put his around her waist.

This felt real and they had the city from possible economic disaster. All in all a good days work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spider Woman?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman it belongs to its creator Stan Lee**

Chapter 15

Peter and Grace had stopped kissing and had gotten back to talking about things. For example they would talk about what would happen now that they had kind of gotten together.

They could only hope that no one would ever find out who they were other than people who worked for the Daily Bugle. It might happen but then again it might not but they didn't want to take any chances with it.

"I think that I need to make myself a new costume so that no one will know that it's me. I don't want to take any chances." Grace said as she sat down next to Peter.

"That's a good idea. I had to change from the costume I used to have to the one I have at the moment. But I felt that people wouldn't take me seriously as a crime fighter if I didn't look like the real deal." Peter said back to her.

"Well maybe I'll do the same thing. But I wouldn't want to steal your limelight because I know how much you love it." Grace said to him smirking at the same time so that he knew that she was joking.

"Very funny." He said back to her. He got up and headed towards the door. "I have a physics lecture to get to. If I don't get there Doc Conners will take me off the course."

Grace got up with him. "Ok if you have to go. I'll see you soon ok?" She said to him and opened the door for him.

"I'll call by again later." He said and left her there staring at him as he headed down the stairs. She closed the door behind her and smiled to herself.

She headed back to her cupboard and took out the design she had been working on. She looked at it and then just started adding more colour to it. She needed something that like Peter had said people would take her seriously for wearing.

She thought about adding black or dark blue to it. She didn't want to look like someone who didn't know what she was doing.

Grace just looked at it and knew that she doing the right thing even if she ended up being one of those people that Jameson ended up hating and always looking for. She didn't really care because she now felt like she had some sort of higher purpose for doing this.

She looked at the drawing when it was finished and took a good look at it to make sure that it was perfect for her.

It was midnight blue and had a white spider on it. She would also wear a mask over her eyes rather than having one over her face completely. Grace didn't want a cape because she had seen the movie 'The Incredibles' and didn't want to end up getting caught on something and not being able to escape it.

She decided to make a start on things as it were. She headed down her stairs and then headed to a store she knew sold fabric. This way she could have her costume today.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After heading down to the fabric store Grace headed back to her apartment and started to make her costume.

She arrived back home and got out the sewing machine and took out the material she had chosen. It would take a while as she wasn't very good at this. It was one of the many things that looked so simple but isn't really.

The material was the same as Spiderman's suit. She knew that it was very strong because of the daily basis it was used on.

"Well this looks like the business." She said to herself and made the finishing touches on it a long while later. She had done everything that she felt would make the costume look noticeable to those around her.

She tried it on and found that it fit her perfectly. She then put the mask on her face. She looked in the mirror that was in the next room. She had made sure that all of the blinds were pulled so that no one would see her.

She found herself looking at a totally different person. It was amazing what a mask could do. Grace knew that were certain masks that couldn't be seen. They were the emotional ones that people wore to block out bad or oppressive memories that would be better off forgotten.

She then put her clothes on over the costumes. She took off the gloves and the boots because she couldn't wear them underneath her clothes. She then tied her hair up and headed out of her apartment to see what else could happen tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was approaching night now and Grace was still walking around looking for anything out of the ordinary. 'Well hopefully I'll get a quiet night in.' She thought to herself.

She was looking down the street and didn't see anything which looked like crime. She heard laughing around her and saw people getting drunk and having fun.

Maybe she would be able to enjoy a walk around the city and not have to save someone for once. Grace was rather tired but if she had to help then she would because it was the unselfish thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Spider Woman?

Disclaimer: Grace Adams is my property but that is all.

A/N: I am so sorry to all those who have read my story and kept with it. I am just now getting back into the swing of writing fan fiction again.

Chapter 16

Grace woke up the next day thinking that now would be a good time to go and test whether her costume was going to have an effect on the general public. The one thing she knew was going to happen was that Jamison would start a tirade on her because what she was Spiderman's crime fighting partner.

It didn't bare thinking about but there was not a chance that he was going to put her down like that and she wasn't going to stand around waiting for him to dish it out to her on a plate. She was just going to have to deal with it and not let it affect her work.

'I hope that it will be a quiet day' She thought to herself as she got into the shower and washed herself. She wasn't really expecting it to be quiet but it would be nice if it were.

She'd have to drop by and see Peter at his apartment later on or maybe she'd do something else and surprise him. It might be fun to put the boot on the other foot for once. The more she thought about this plan the more she liked it.

She dried herself off, brushed her hair and pulled on her costume and clothes. Hiding the mask, the gloves in her bag and settled down for her breakfast. She put some wholegrain toast into the toaster and a couple of minutes it pinged and she put it on a plate, eating it dry, feeling the need to at least have something to eat.

But for all the nervousness of going to work knowing that everything was different. Sometimes she was a crap liar but this was the biggest thing she had ever known the truth about and it not only affected her but mostly everyone else in the city.

There was no need for her to worry about bearing this burden of a secret alone she had Peter/Spiderman as her kind of cohort. It was refreshing in a way, but now that there was more to deal aside from what had happened between them over the past 3 months. She felt free to be who she really was when he was around. That kind of freedom doesn't come around very often and when it did you grabbed onto it with both hands.

She put her plate in the sink to wash it later and then grabbed her bag and keys and left her 4th floor apartment. She closed the door and walked down the flights of stairs. There was not much noise at this time of the day anyway but soon there would be people coming in and out of the building when it started to get busy.

She walked the few blocks it took to get to the Daily Bugle. There were clouds in the sky today, which to her said something about the type of day that it might be. But maybe that was just her being stupid. Which wasn't a far cry from the truth.

She entered the lobby of the building, signing in and then heading toward the elevator. She pushed the button for the top floor and waited for the elevator to ping at the correct floor.

As she walked through the crowded newsroom to her desk she felt like she was on a knife edge. She was afraid and that was not good but she just put on a load of bravado and continued on to her desk saying good morning to anyone who said it back.

She opened her laptop and checked her e-mail. She threw out any junk mail and read carefully the important ones replying when she had to. 20 minutes later she was done. One less thing to worry about. For now.

Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Adams, get in my office right this minute!" Was all that was said and the line went dead. She mentally shuddered and then walked the short distance to Jamison's office.

He was looking over the latest edition of the paper.

"Have you lost your edge?" He threw the paper toward her. Her article had been placed in the middle of the paper. She didn't really care but he did. Boy was he going to let her have it with both barrels.

"Why is your article there? I just feel like it wasn't good enough to be in the front of close to it today. I want you back at your best. Whatever it is that has lowered you to this, get it sorted out! I want a front page article from you. Now get out of my office!" He shouted at her and she left the office in a hurry.

'Boy that was tense.' She thought to herself as she got back to her desk and started to look at all of the research she'd done recently from all of the stories that had been in the news lately. She had to get her edge back apparently. She wasn't too fussed about letting someone else have the limelight. It was an easy way for her not to get anyone's back up for being a suck up to Jamison.

Maybe by using herself as the story but without people knowing she decided after a long time of looking and not finding anything newsworthy. She wouldn't paint herself in a bad light but that would no doubt happen from Jamison but like she thought earlier she wouldn't let it get to her if she could help it.

Also she could ask a photographer to try and get some pictures. As she wrote this down one Eddie Brock came over to her, he was leaning over her shoulder and watching her writing down what she was going to do for her story.

"Spider Woman eh?" He said out loud and the whole newsroom looked up momentarily and Grace looked at him with steel in her eyes.

"Woah I was only looking chill out." He backed up a little because she looked like she was going to swing for him.

"What do you want?" Grace asked trying not to sound too defensive in case he was going to steal her idea or something.

"You have on your work that you need a photographer to take Spider Woman's pictures or to find and if you do then I am your guy." He smirked at her, his desperation kind of sinking into his face.

"You wouldn't be doing this out of the kindness of your heart would you? What is it that you would want in return for your services?" Grace asked, knowing that there would indeed be a catch for it.

Brock then broke his facade off. He was as bad as she was at covering the truth.

"I would want in return for my expert services you to put in a good word for me with Jamison. Maybe then I could get a job." He asked, showing that there was indeed a catch.

Grace considered this.

"I will think about it and then I will let you know. Sorry but that is the best I can do." She retorted and then walked out of the office, leaving Brock hanging there.

She had a better idea though.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Grace made her way to the college where Peter was currently taking his classes. Although she knew it would be over soon. She decided to get her own back on him like she thought about earlier. She had hidden in the alleyway behind the college, making sure that no one was around and then she hid her clothes high up out of the way so she could change back later on.

She was now in her costume when she headed toward the roof of the building, climbing up there as easy as if she were a professional climber.

She heard some of the students come outside chatting about what they'd do for their assignment or agreeing to meet up for a coffee or just to hang out.

Grace looked over the side of the building for a few seconds and saw him coming outside. She waited for the right moment, he hadn't moved and looked up seeing her face there clad in a different kind of mask.

He moved to around the alley where she had made to before he could. It was nice being the faster one for the minute.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled at her happy to see her all the same.

"I wanted to surprise you. I think that because you haven't been on the receiving end of this life becomes a little dull so here I am." She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"What do you mean surprise me-" He was cut off when she grabbed him and started to swing off with him.

"When you aren't the one swinging through the air like a modern day tarzan, you aren't the one calling the shots about where to go or how fast to, it can be fun and even entertaining. So I just wanted you to enjoy yourself." Grace kept sending out webbing and holding onto him.

He was not afraid of the heights because he did this everyday but she was right. There was something different about being the one on the opposite end of it. He seemed to enjoying himself.

She stopped on an old building ledge that was sheltered by a huge metallic canopy. He had just begun to have fun when she had stopped because she needed to talk to him.

"I want to ask you a favour." She said to him as she leant on the side of the building. He was standing by her.

"What kind of favour?" He asked, now he was interested.

"I want you to take photos of me for my article. I might as well do this myself otherwise other reporters will no doubt make me look worse in front of Jamison." Grace begged. She wasn't really wanting to ask Brock because in all honesty he was like a scary person, always sneaking up on you.

"Sure when do you want to start?" He said getting out his camera.

"Not till later tonight. It'll be easier to move around in the dark and maybe get some action shots." Grace waved her hands and then looked over the view.

"Ok, will you get me down from here and then I will see you later. Deal?" He retorted and then grabbed her again.

This was going to be fun she decided.


End file.
